Last Or Future
by Hepta Py
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE! Rukia kembali datang ke dunia untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Ichigo. Ia berjanji untuk hidup, namun ia bunuh diri di depan mata Ichigo. Dengan Bros Salju masa lalu, Rukia berharap Ichigo mau memaafkannya. Mungkinkah berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Lelaki dengan rambut jingga itu kini tengah memandang langit. Angkasa biru yang begitu luas dan menenangkan. Rumputan hijau bagai permadani itu terus melambai mengikuti gerak rambut lelaki tampan yang tengah kesepian.

Penyesalan, karena penyesalan itulah, kini lelaki berwajah tampan itu berada di sini. Di tempat yang sangat dan sarat akan kenangan, kenangan akan dirinya dengan seseorang.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam berpola aneh, namun begitu menarik baginya. Seorang gadis kecil yang berwatak kesatria dan berjiwa teguh akan pendiriannya.

"Haaahhh..."

Lelaki tersebut menghembuskan napas beratnya. Berharap dengan begitu segala beban akan hilang dari otaknya. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingatnya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan segera ia buang pikiran itu. Dia adalah masa lalu dalam hidupnya. Biarlah sahabat yang paling berarti itu menjadi memori dalam ingatannya.

Semua telah berlalu, semua telah terlewatkan. Tak baik memikirkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi luka terdalam. Keinginan untuk menolong, keinginan untuk membantu. Semua lenyap.

Bukan hal mudah menerima kesalahan di masa lalu. Tepat hari ini, 7 Agustus, adalah hari dimana kesalahan itu terkenang, sesuatu yang sudah menua sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, mendarah daging dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Sudah cukup,"

Lelaki tersebut kembali berkata, mencoba menepis. Ia berjanji, mulai dari detik ini, ia akan lari. Akan lari dari semua masa lalu, ia akan menuju ke masa depan.

Masa lalu adalah kenangan dan sekarang adalah waktunya ia menatap masa depan. Lelaki itu masih bingung, Last Or Future? Pilihan yang sulit.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..."

Lelaki itu memilih masa depannya, namun hati itu masih bimbang. Hati tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, antara kenangan dan masa depan.

Lelaki bermata musim gugur itu kini memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengontrol sanubarinya untuk berkata, " Biarkan saja, lupakan saja." sungguh pengecut.

"Hap!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah telapak tangan lembut menyentuh sekaligus menutupi kedua mata lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum datar, ia tahu siapa pemilik telapak tangan tersebut, ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Kau tahu aku ada di sini, Inoue?" kata lelaki tersebut lembut.

Perlahan kedua telapak tangan tersebut terangkat, menampakkan sepasang iris coklat tajam, begitu terlihat angkuh namun begitu hangat.

"Tentu saja, Kurosaki. Kau sedang memikirkan gadis itu kan?" kata Inoue pada lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut. Nada gadis itu tampak tenang.

"Ya, aku lelah..." jawab Ichigo yang kini telah mengambil duduk dari tempat ia tidur sebelumnya.

Terlihat begitu jelas, wajah lelaki tersebut nampak lesu dan lemah. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu terbawa akan suasana hati lelaki di sampingnya, ia ikut bersedih.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Aku tahu, kau tidak bersalah..." hibur gadis cantik itu kemudian.

"Mungkin... Tapi tidak untukku." jawab lelaki tersebut lesu.

Lelaki berambut jingga itu kembali menatap langit biru. Tampak siluet wajah dari gadis yang sejak dulu telah mengganggu hidupnya. Gadis yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi kenangan terburuknya.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu kembali mengingatnya. Gadis itu pernah berkata,

"Wah, kita berulang tahun di hari yang sama!" kata gadis itu sangat semangat.

"Lalu?" jawab seorang lelaki berambut jingga di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertukar kado? Aku yakin ini akan menarik!" kata gadis itu sedikit menggebu-gebu.

"Kau tahu? Hidupku akan berakhir 2 bulan lagi," kata lelaki tersebut lesu.

"Aku tidak peduli, karena hidupku akan berakhir 7 hari lagi," katanya yakin.

"Hei!" kata lelaki bermata musim gugur tersebut memprotes.

"Sudahlah, kau harus yakin. Kita pasti dapat hidup hingga 7 Agustus nanti, berarti... satu... dua... tiga... empat..." kata gadis tersebut menghitung urutan bulan dengan jari tangannya.

"Lima! Lima bulan lagi kita akan genap berumur 12 tahun!" kata gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian.

"Aku tidak yakin," kata lelaki itu pasrah.

"Karena aku yakin, aku pasti akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Kau juga ya?" kata gadis itu sambil menyenggol sedikit lengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Entahlah..." lelaki itu tak berani menatap gadis itu, ia ragu.

Bayangan percakapan itu terputus oleh suatu sentuhan lembut di punggung tangan kiri Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersamamu..." kata Inoue lembut.

"..." Ichigo masih membisu, ia tersenyum miris.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurosaki..." gadis berambut coklat itu berkata dengan senyum termanisnya.

***(n_n)***

Nampak seorang lelaki berambut jingga dengan muka kusut tengah menjinjing sebuah tas di tangan kanannya. Ia angkat ke atas dan di sampirkan begitu saja di punggung tegap miliknya. Ia hanya sendiri ditemani sang fajar yang mulai bersembunyi.

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arah Ichigo dengan sempoyongan. Gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda sebahu.

"Kakak, cepat ikut aku ke sana," kata gadis tersebut sambil menarik sedikit kemeja putih Ichigo yang keluar.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Ichigo mengikuti langkah kecil gadis tersebut. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah taman luas yang lumayan sepi. Dilihatnya gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Kakak, tolong tangkap kelinci Yachiru," kata gadis kecil tersebut sambil menunjuk seekor kelinci putih di sekitar semak-semak.

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan gadis tersebut. Dengan mudah Ichigo menangkap hewan berdarah dingin itu, dan dengan segera ia menuju kembali ke arah si gadis kecil.

"Ini, milikmu," kata Ichigo sambil memajukan kelinci tangkapannya tepat di depan muka Yachiru.

"Terima kasih, Kak," kata gadis kecil itu dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tak masalah,"

Dengan senyum ringan Ichigo berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Yachiru tiba-tiba.

Ichigo segera berbalik dan kini menatap heran Yachiru.

"Apa Kakak percaya keajaiban?" tanya Yachiru dengan senyum datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya itu," kata Ichigo cuek.

"Oh, begitu..."

Tampak jelas bahwa gadis kecil tersebut kecewa akan jawaban dari Ichigo. Namun dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu dari kantung mini tersebut.

"Ini, untuk Kakak!" kata Yachiru sambil mengajukan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Hn?"

Hanya itu komentar Ichigo. Dilihatnya kini oleh Ichigo, sebuah bros yang sudah tak bisa di bilang bagus lagi tergelar sempurna di sepasang telapak tangan kecil Yachiru.

Sebuah bros berwarna putih salju, bros dengan pola partikel salju, mirip sebuah bunga, bukan bunga namun sekumpulan garis pembentuk struktur salju es. Manis, berwarna putih kebiruan, namun warna itu sedikit pudar, mungkin sudah lama termakan oleh waktu.

Gadis kecil tersebut semakin memajukan tangannya, berharap tangan Ichigo akan tergerak untuk menjamahnya. Dengan desah napas panjang, Ichigo memungut bros itu dengan terpaksa.

"Jaga baik-baik ya, Kak?" kata Yachiru senang.

"Baiklah..." jawab Ichigo malas namun tetap senyum datar tersungging untuk menyenangkan gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera berlari dari hadapan Ichigo, dengan menggendong kelinci putihnya, ia meninggalkan Ichigo dengan beberapa lompatan di setiap langkahnya.

Ichigo segera menaruh bros tersebut ke dalam saku kemeja miliknya. Ia berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun suatu suara berhasil menghentikan langkah ketiganya.

**Brak!**

Reflek Ichigo langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara. Jalan itu kini nampak ramai, banyak orang berlarian menggerumbuli satu titik di jalan itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ichigo segera berlari. Berlari ke pusat keramainan itu.

***(n_n)***

Mata Ichigo membulat sempurna, gadis itu, Yachiru. Ia mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut dan telinganya. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo yang baru saja datang, ia tersenyum kemudian menutup mata.

Senyum itu, sekali lagi Ichigo melihat senyum menakutkan itu, dengan tampang terkejut Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan badan tingginya.

Ia terlalu syok, bayangan Rukia tergambar lagi dalam otaknya. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, ia merasa takut.

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

Dihempaskannya tubuh lelah lelaki itu di atas kasur berseprai biru miliknya. Hari ini sungguh hari yang penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tidak menyangka gadis kecil itu akan meninggal di depan matanya.

Segera Ichigo merogoh kantung kemejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah bros yang beberapa menit yang lalu berhasil di dapatkannya.

Bros yang tidak dapat dikatakan baru, malah bisa dikatakan kumal karena banyak noda yang mengotorinya, membuat keindahannya tertutupi sempurna oleh noda-noda itu.

Ichigo merasa ngeri sendiri menatap bros tersebut. Segera ia tepis rasa tak nyaman itu. Dengan segera Ichigo bangun dari kasurnya, diletakkanya bros sederhana itu tepat di atas meja belajar miliknya. Lelaki tersebut segera menyambar handuk di balik pintu dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

***(n_n)***

Langit senja itu telah lenyap, digantikan oleh gelap gulitanya angkasa dengan beberapa bintang dan satu bulan yang bersinar terang berbentuk bulat sempurna, sungguh indah.

Nampak seorang gadis dengan gaun putih bersih, membalut tanggung hingga di atas lututnya. Dress yang bergelombang pun mengikuti deruan angin malam dari jendela itu. Gadis tersebut menatap heran sekelilingnya. Sebuah mata yang mencerminkan kesedihan.

Dari kedua sisi pinggangnya, tergerai dua buah pita panjang berwarna putih transparan, pita yang tergerai karena terlepas dari simpulnya. Menari-nari tersapu angin malam.

Gadis tersebut berjalan mendekati pusat pasokan oksigen di ruangan tersebut. Sepasang jendela berukuran sedang menampakkan suatu luasan hitam dengan sedikit bercak putih bersinar melengkapinya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan menghela napas dalam-dalam,

"Indahnya..." kata gadis itu dengan pancaran sinar mata kebahagiaan.

**Kriek!**

Suara decitan dari sebuah pintu itu berhasil membuat gadis tersebut menolehkan wajahnya. Lelaki dengan rambut jingga basah, bertelanjang dada dan... menatap gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia mematung tak bergerak, ia terpaku.

"Ru... Ruki... Rukia?" kata lelaki tersebut tak percaya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, tanpa memberi kesempatan si gadis untuk menunjukkan reaksinya, Ichigo langsung berlari dan memeluk secara mendadak sosok gadis anggun ber'dress putih tersebut.

Keduanya masih terdiam, hingga...

"Hwaaa...! Tolong! Aku akan diperkosa!" gadis itu berteriak sangat kencang hingga Ichigo terkejut setengah mati, dengan segera Ichigo melepas pelukan sepihak itu.

**Brak!**

"Siapa yang berteriak?" dengan suara menggelegar Isshin masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo setelah berhasil menendang pintu kamar lelaki tersebut.

Keringat dingin perlahan mulai menetes menjelajahi dahinya, jantung Ichigo pun tak kalah tegangnya saat ini.

"A, aku… bi, bisa jelaskan..." kata Ichigo sambil menatap Isshin dan gadis itu bergantian.

"Suara siapa itu tadi? Kau juga mendengarnya kan, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin yang kini telah berjalan mendekati Ichigo hingga sampai di depannya.

Ichigo hanya menatap Isshin heran, dalam hati ia berkata,

"Apa dia tidak bisa melihat gadis di belakangku?"

Dilihatnya gadis tersebut oleh Ichigo. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab kebingungannya.

"Ah, sudahlah… Kau! Cepat pakai bajumu!" kata Isshin galak sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

**Brak!**

Hening, berjuta pikiran dan asumsi terbayang dalam benak Ichigo. Dengan cepat lelaki tinggi tersebut menatap gadis misterius di belakangnya, mereka saling bertatapan heran dan…

"Wah! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan majikan baru!" kata gadis tersebut setengah berteriak.

Ichigo hanya terheran-heran. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bersikap normal. Dan tunggu, gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Rukia, sahabatnya yang sangat berarti.

"Saya adalah penunggu dari bros langit itu. Aku adalah keajaiban dari musim dingin. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Saya akan berada di sisi Tuan sebagai pengikut," jelas gadis tersebut sopan.

Di dalam lubuk hati Ichigo yang terdalam ia sungguh bahagia, 'Rukia' bisa kembali bersamanya… Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dia bukan 'Rukia' dan lelaki itu telah berjanji akan membuangnya, membuang kenangan bersama gadis tersebut. Ini salah.

"Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" kata Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

Gadis tersebut syok, ia nampak sedih dengan jawaban ketus Ichigo. Air mata bening mulai menetes dari kedua iris violetnya.

Dengan gerak lambat dan lesu, gadis tersebut berjalan mendekati jendela. Diangkatnya kaki sebelah kanannya hingga menginjak dasar dari bingkai jendela tersebut, ia akan melompat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada datar dan wajah cuek.

"Dari pada aku dibuang oleh Tuan. Lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja! Aku tidak mau terkurung dalam bros sialan itu! Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi hantu gentayangan!" kata gadis tersebut dengan nada lirih namun tegas.

Gadis tersebut terdiam sejenak, tak ada lagi reaksi dari Ichigo, dengan segera ia condongkan tubuhnya lebih ke depan, ia siap untuk melompat sekarang.

"Hei! Baik… Baiklah… Kau bisa tinggal disini…" kata Ichigo dengan nada tak ikhlas.

Seketika itu juga gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata berbinar-binar, hingga Ichigo silau dibuatnya. Dengan gerak cepat gadis itu berlari dan melompat memeluk Ichigo, hingga kedua pasang kakinya melayang dari lantai.

"Wah! Terima kasih, Tuan!" kata gadis itu berteriak tepat di telinga kanan Ichigo.

"A, aku tercekik, bodoh!" kata Ichigo tercekat.

Ichigo hanya mendesah lelah setelah gadis tersebut berhasil turun dan melepaskan cekikannya. Sungguh sial nasib Ichigo hari ini. Dia benci pada gadis tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"E… Aku tidak punya nama. Tuan bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan apa saja. Tapi aku suka saat Tuan memanggil saya 'Rukia' seperti tadi," jawab gadis pendek itu dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya. Kau akan menjadi orang yang paling ku benci. Ingat, aku akan bersikap dingin padamu!" kata Ichigo sambil berbalik membelakangi gadis tersebut.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu hanya mencucutkan bibirnya,

"Sepertinya, aku salah memilih majikan…" kata gadis tersebut sambil menatap Ichigo yang telah menidurkan tubuh tingginya di atas kasur.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo lumayan kencang.

"Apa salahku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… selamat ulang tahun, Rukia…" lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

**Pagi hari**

Dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, Ichigo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di atas kasur. Ia menatap sekilas sekeliling kamarnya kemudian sedikit mengejap-ejapkan kedua iris musim gugurnya.

Lelaki tersebut tengah mengingat-ingat, mengingat semua yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Ah, mimpi yang aneh!" kata Ichigo saat ingatan akan gadis misterius mirip almarhum sahabatnya terlintas dalam otak miliknya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menepis ingatan tersebut kemudian menggeser kakinya untuk diturunkan ke arah lantai.

"Aw!"

Suara itu mengejutkan Ichigo, saat lelaki tinggi itu melihat ke arah lantai. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Waaa! Ma-maafkan aku!" teriak Ichigo langsung menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kasur.

Gadis itu tak bergeming, dengan mata yang masih terpejam , ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan semakin memundurkan duduknya karena gadis itu telah naik ke atas kasur dan semakin mendekat pada Ichigo.

"He-hei! Kau membuatku takut, Bodoh!" kata Ichigo sedikit tergagap.

Gadis itu tetap semakin mendekatkan diri pada Ichigo, lebar kasur Ichigo menyudutkannya. Gadis itu telah sampai di atas setengah dari badan tinggi Ichigo, kemudian…

**Bruk!**

Gadis itu jatuh tertidur menimpa Ichigo dan kepalanya tepat bersandar di dada bidang Ichigo.

"E-eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo panik.

**Deg!**

Jantung Ichigo berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat saat ini. Bibirnya tak dapat bersuara bahkan tubuhnya terbujur kaku.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

"Ah! Mengganggu!" teriak Rukia dengan kerutan di dahi.

**Buk! Buk! Buk!**

Gadis itu merasa terganggu dengan suara detak jantung Ichigo yang sangat jelas dapat di dengarnya saat ini. Ia pukul berulang kali dada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa berteriak-teriak mencoba menyadarkan igauan gadis di atasnya.

"Sakit bodoh! Woi!" teriak Ichigo sangat keras.

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba saja Yuzu masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Seperti biasa, tanpa permisi. Dilihatnya saat ini, Ichigo hanya terdiam tak bergerak sambil kedua tanganya terangkat menahan sesuatu. Yuzu hanya menatap heran kakaknya itu, sangat aneh!

"Kak Ichi, sedang apa?" tanya Yuzu semakin mendekat.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menopangkan kedua tangannya ke samping untuk berdiri dan…

**Bruk!**

Gadis itu berhasil jatuh dari kasur, dan tubuhnya membentur lantai. Ichigo terbebas.

"Ha-hanya olahraga ringan, tenang saja…" kata Ichigo sambil meringis.

"Baiklah, sarapannya sudah siap, Kak Ichi cepat turun ke bawah." kata Yuzu kemudian keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Dasar! Gadis merepotkan!" kata Ichigo yang kini tengah geleng-geleng kepala melihat gadis tersebut yang masih saja tertidur di atas lantai.

**SMA Karakura**

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo hanya berkomat-kamit ria. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kini detik-detik hidupnya mulai sedikit kacau. Ya, karena kehadiran seorang gadis misterius yang ingin dipanggil 'Rukia' itu. Sungguh merepotkan.

Dan juga bros ini, Ichigo dipaksa untuk selalu memakai bros salju itu, gadis itu memaksa Ichigo dengan membawa pisau di kedua tangannya, bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya? Menakutkan sekali.

**Buak!**

Dengan sekali tendangan, Ichigo tiba-tiba tersungkur di lantai setelah sebelumnya berhasil terbentur dinding kelasnya.

"Cih, kenapa kau lamban hari ini, Kurosaki Ichigo?" kata seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dan berhasil menumbangkan Ichigo dengan sekali tendangan di perut.

"Kau sedang melamunkan siapa? Pacarmu? Cih! Itu semua hanya membuang waktumu, Bodoh! Membuatmu lemah!" kata seseorang tersebut menatap tajam Ichigo.

Ichigo segera berdiri dari keterkaparannya, menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan sangat tak bersahabat. Ichigo kemudian berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Rivalku!"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Ok, fic nui Ruki buat untuk Pipy yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 7 Agustus. Selamat ya, Pi... Moga kamu mendapat nasib yang lebih baik lagi di umur kamu yang ke-17 ini.**

**Semoga semuanya semakin mudah, dan dapat kamu jalani dengan baik. Tetap ****semangat dan jangan menyerah!

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**eri-lovekyosohma_ **ia uda mati, Cin! Sedi Quw…

**Hatsune juLie Michaelis_ **ia, Yachiru manusia kug, rival'na Ichigo cowo' berambut merah, Cin! Rukia semacam jin kali ia? Pokok'na dia penunggu tu bros de, Say.

**Jee-ya Zettyra_ **emank Fantasy, Cin. Tapi uda Quw ganti Hurt/Comfort, cuz kata'na sedi gitu cerita'na. Rukia itu kaya upu ia? Semacam jin kali y? hohoho Ruki ugha gag tau.

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **ia, nui Update. Makaci' Cin dah merepiu fic edan Quw nui…

**minami kyookai_ **Yachiru orang kug, Minami-Cin. Muncul kug, tapi gag Ruki munculin, entaran aja mungkin. Ichigo gag cuka karena Ichigo benci cuz mirip masa lalu'na.

**Arlheaa_ **entar ada waktu'na Ruki kasih tau, Cin! Salah semua, Cayank, disini di sebutin kug, Rukia iank ini gag icha di lihat orang, cuma Ichigo, tapi suara agak bisa di dengar orang, kalu keras.

**Yuki-ssme_ **ia, buat ultah seseorang cual'na… jadi terpaksa buat de…

**bl3achtou4ro_ **ia, tapi mau Ruki ganti Hurt/Comfort aje, Cin. Cuz menjurus ke sana dari pada Fantasy. Dia itu semacam jin kali ya? Quw ugha gag paham tu, hehehe.

**Zheone Quin_ **konflik'na jelas gag sama, Cin. Seperti'na sie, nui menjurus lebih ke 'sedih'. Jadi genre'na mau Ruki ganti. Kalu coal Taruhanmu Milikku masih bingung mau di lanjutin ato gag. Cuz niat'na emank Oneshot.

**Aika Ray Kuroba_ **Rival'na Ichigo pria berambut merah pokok'na.

**MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEck_ **owh, ia, makaci masukan'na. Bakal Quw pakek buat ke depan'na. Ia, Rukia mati.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **salah mua, Cin. Pokok'na orang keren sedunia en rambut'na merah.

**Liekichi chan_ **makasih uda nyempetin hijrah ke Bleach en ngerepiu fic Quw, Cin! Nui dah update.

**Aine Higurasi_ **Ruki ntu semacam jin kali ia, bukan jin lampu tapi jin bros. Iank muncul itu seseorang berambut merah. Kalu Inoue sapa'na Ichigo ia? Ruki ugha maci bingung, Cin!

**yuuna hihara_ **itu jin bros, Ichigo masih sayang tapi ugha benci. Nui dah update, Cin!

**secret aRs_ **wkwkw, seperti biaca comen Ruki cuma icha tertawa aja. Makasih ucapan'na ia, Cin! Luph you. Emuach!

**aRaRaNcHa_ **wah, makaci, Cin! Quw makin sayank ma kamu… Emuach! *What?* takdir Rukia harus mati. Hiksu!

**edogawa Luffy_ **ia, Rukia jin bros. makasi, Cin dah ngucapin. Quw tambah cayank ma kamu, Emuach deh!

**Kurochi Agitona_ **ia, dia sahabat paling berarti *nyontek di Bleach Movie 3* gag pha-pha meskipun terlambat. Luph you! Emuach! *geje*

**Sorayuki Nochan_ **ia, Rukia uda mati. Makaci uda ucapin, Say! Luph you puol! Emuach! Buat traktiran kiss jauhan aja ia? *mutah*

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 1

* * *

**

Ichigo diberi sebuah bros salju oleh seorang gadis yang meninggal di depan matanya. Bros itu memiliki penunggu dan ia begitu mirip dengan masa lalunya.

* * *

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Kau sedang melamunkan siapa? Pacarmu? Cih! Itu semua hanya membuang waktumu, Bodoh! Membuatmu lemah!" kata seseorang tersebut menatap tajam Ichigo.

Ichigo segera berdiri dari keterkaparannya, menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan sangat tak bersahabat. Ichigo kemudian berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Rivalku!"

Dengan segera lelaki berambut merah tersebut membantu Ichigo berdiri, kemudian menepuk bahunya sekilas. Ia tersenyum.

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah hari itu," kata seseorang berambut merah itu pada Ichigo.

Lelaki tersebut mengingatkan hari sialan itu lagi, tepatnya hari dimana ia lahir. Hari yang tak sempat untuk ditepati, dan itulah yang membuatnya benci akan hari itu.

"Mengerti apa kau tentangku, Bodoh?" kata Ichigo sangar dan langsung berjalan dengan wajah kaku melewati lelaki tersebut.

"Cih! Kenapa dia selalu begitu?" kata lelaki dengan sebutan Ashido, ya, dia bernama Ashido Kano.

***(n_n)***

Angin sepoi kembali mengajak lelaki dengan rambut jinga itu tertidur dalam nyamannya hamparan rumputan hijau segar. Ia tidak sendiri, gadis dengan rambut panjang indah berwarna coklat itu terus menemani lelaki yang bisa dikatakan seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.

Gadis itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Melihat Ichigo yang tak pernah melihatnya. Meskipun dekat, gadis itu merasa sangat jauh.

"Apa-apaan majikanku ini? Tidur? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" kata seseorang dengan dress pendek berwarna putih, peliharaan Ichigo.

Dengan gerak cepat ia menusuk-nusuk lengan atas lelaki berambut jingga itu dengan usil, sambil berkata,

"Hei, Tuan! Bangun!" kata gadis tersebut sambil tetap menusuk-nusuk lengan kekar Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Merasa usahanya tak berhasil, gadis tersebut semakin mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di depan telinga lelaki tampan tersebut, ia berteriak,

"Tuan! Bangun!"

Sekali lagi, seolah angin yang berhembus, teriakannya sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Ichigo. Gadis itu mulai kesal. Ia amati terus wajah yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut.

Setiap lekuk wajahnya, ekspresi tidurnya, hal itu berhasil membuat sang gadis terpaku sekaligus terpukau. Dengan jari telunjuk yang masih menempel pada lengan Ichigo, gadis itu masih terfokus pada objek di depannya.

"Dia sangat… tampan," kata Rukia lirih.

Dengan gerak lambat sebelah tangan Ichigo menjalar ke samping, mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihatnya, namun bisa sangat ia rasakan.

Digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Semakin erat dan erat. Ichigo mencoba untuk menahan, menahan sesuatu yang sangat dan begitu bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Ia masih terlalu bingung.

"Rukia?" hanya itu yang tersebut dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu terdiam, ia merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu. Membawa jantungnnya menunjukkan reaksi ketegangan.

**Deg!**

"Ah, aku berdebar!" kata gadis itu dalam hati.

Perlahan sepasang iris musim gugur itu terbuka, menampakkan sorot mata tajam dan angkuh. Ditatapnya kembali wajah tampan di depannya. Entah mengapa detak jantung itu malah semakin kencang sekarang. Gadis itu merasa sedikit lemas.

"Jangan sentuh… aku," kata Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

Terkejut, gadis yang sebelumnya hanyut dalam suasana itu kini mulai syok. Lelaki ini sangatlah dingin, begitu misterus. Kenapa gadis itu begitu sangat dibenci olehnya?

Gadis itu masih terdiam, membiarkan Ichigo melepas pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

Awalnya memang berwajah muram, gadis itu lumayan sedih dengan reaksi tuannya, namun dengan cepat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah, tuan ini! Pemarah sekali!" kata gadis itu kemudian dengan wajah ceria.

Ichigo masih terdiam, di dalam hatinya ia menjerit,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

Lelaki itu masih terlalu menganggap rumit jalan pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh naas, gadis tersebutlah yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Maafkan aku… kau terlalu membuatku tak nyaman, " kata Ichigo begitu saja.

Entah kenapa Ichigo sendiri pun tak mengira, bahwa ia akan berkata seperti itu pada gadis tak berdosa di sampingnya, ia merasa galau.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis yang sejak lama memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya nampak sangat sendu.

"Apakah masih terlalu berat, Kurosaki?" tanya gadis itu lembut seraya duduk tepat di samping kiri Ichigo.

Gadis dengan drees putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo hanya menatap gadis berambut coklat itu heran.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Rukia ragu dengan suara yang amat lirih.

Mengapa lirih? Karena ia tidak ingin Inoue dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Sangat berat, bahkan terlalu berat," kata Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Inoue tanpa memperdulikan gadis di samping kanannya.

"Aku tahu, memang tak mudah. Berbagilah semua hal padaku, aku pasti akan berusaha membantumu, Kurosaki," kata gadis cantik tersebut sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sangat teduh.

"Di… dia… menyukai Ichigo," kata Rukia begitu saja, kata itu meluncur tanpa perintah otaknya.

Ichigo tersenyum miris, perlahan ia tutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Dia kekasihku, Rukia…" kata Ichigo kemudian.

Gadis bermata violet itu terkejut, Ichigo menolehkan pandang pada gadis di samping kanannya, seorang gadis pendek yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima dalam kehidupannya. Seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan masa lalunya.

Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu menatap lekat sepasang mata musim gugur Ichigo, mencoba mencari suatu kebenaran. Tapi apa yang didapatnya, kesedihan.

Dengan cepat Rukia tersenyum dan…

**Buak!**

Seseorang menendang Ichigo tepat di punggungnya, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang lelaki yang telah disebut rival oleh Ichigo, dia Ashido.

"Hei, jangan mendekat pada kekasihku!" katanya angkuh.

Roh gadis yang ingin disebut Rukia itu memandang Ashido angker. Ia sangat heran, siapa orang ini? Beraninya dia menendang tuannya seperti itu.

Inoue diam, dia tidak memprotes, bahkan saat Ichigo mengatakan,

"**Dia kekasihku, Rukia…**"

Inoue hanya tersenyum kecut.

Ichigo segera membenarkan posisi tersungkurnya dengan berdiri dan mulai mendatangi Ashido.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sial!" kata Ichigo dengan muka yang sangat dekat dan dengan suara yang amat keras.

Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat kerah baju Ashido, seakan berusaha untuk mencekik dan membunuhnya.

"Hahaha, apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengannya?" kata Ashido sambil menunjuk Inoue.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Ashido. Ia berbalik.

"Aku hanya ingin di hibur oleh seorang gadis," kata Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu! Gadis itu bukan Inoue!" kata Ashido membentak lelaki yang tengah membelakinya tersebut.

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Ashido kembali, ia terseyum sangat manis, tepatnya mengejek.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia menyukainya," kata Ichigo dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

"Kau! Brengsek!" kata Ashido mulai mendekat, berusaha menyerang Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam, ia tahu satu hal. Ashido takkan bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

"Cukup!" teriak Inoue yang sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ashido berhenti, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekat pada Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia tersenyum sinis, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Inoue akan melindunginya.

Dengan cepat Inoue menuju ke arah Ashido dan menariknya pergi. Tanpa satu pun kata, tanpa satu pun tatapan. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

Tidak, dia tidak sendiri, seseorang masih menemaninya, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu soal itu, kecuali Ichigo seorang, karena hanya dia yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Dia terlalu rumit, dasar aneh!" kata gadis yang tak nampak itu kemudian.

"Apa? Kau juga ingin meninggalkanku seperti mereka? Silakan!" kata Ichigo yang kini telah kembali berbaring di atas rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Gadis bermata violet itu hanya mengela napas lelah, kemudian mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada tuannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama kau masih memakai bros itu," kata gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Sial, kau pembohong!" kata Ichigo pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku berkata jujur," kata Rukia kemudian.

Lelaki tersebut kini telah membuka matanya, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan begitu dalam, kedua mata musim gugurnya berkaca-kaca.

Hal ini begitu cepat dan tak terduga. Ichigo memeluk gadis itu, memeluknya sangat erat. Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Bahkan kedua tangannya masih belum memiliki inisiatif untuk membalas pelukan sepihak itu.

"Aku kesepian," kata Ichigo berbisik pada telinga kanan gadis itu.

Sangat terlihat. Lelaki ini begitu banyak menyimpan beban dalam masa lalunya. Sangat menyedihkan.

Dirasakannya, setiap huruf yang terucap dari bibir lelaki itu mampu membuatnya berdebar. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ini terlalu dekat, bahkan suhu tubuh Ihigo dapat ia rasakan begitu nyata.

"Untuk itu aku ada di sini, tersenyumlah," kata gadis itu sambil menuntun tangannya sendiri untuk membalas pelukan Ichigo, melingkarkannya pada pinggang Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Rukia…" kata Ichigo tulus.

Di benamkannya semakin dalam wajah tampan itu pada bahu gadis yang dipeluknya. Aroma tubuh gadis itu dapat dihirupnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya lebih tenang dengan kehangatan yang tercipta akibat sentuhan tubuh mereka. Ichigo tersenyum.

***(n_n)***

"Tuan, cepat bangun!" kata Rukia yang kini menggoyangkan tubuh Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tetap, lelaki itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Rukia mulai lelah dengan usahanya yang sia-sia itu. Ditariknya sekuat tenaga kedua kaki Ichigo. Sangat kuat, hingga sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergeser menuruni kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" kata Ichigo menanggapi usaha Rukia yang terlalu memaksakan.

Dengan cepat ia lepaskan sepasang kaki itu dari tangannya kemudian ia mulai tersenyum garing. Menatap Ichigo dengan muka memerah. Merasa malu dengan semua yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, Tuan. Anda sangat sulit dibangunkan," kata Rukia sambil menunduk.

Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan datar. Bahkan tak berekspresi.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, Bodoh!" kata Ichigo mulai berdiri dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"APA?" teriak Rukia sangat keras.

Dengan cepat Rukia menuju ke arah Ichigo kemudian bersujud memohon maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan! Maafkan aku!" kata Rukia sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri ke lantai dan masih dalam berposisi sujud.

Ichigo terkejut bukan main dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo datar sambil mengangkat bahu Rukia untuk berdiri.

"Tidak, aku harus di hukum, Tuan!" kata Rukia yang masih bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, cepat berdiri!" kata Ichigo tetap menarik bahu Rukia dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya.

Rukia masih juga bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya. Ia tidak mau bangun.

"Ah, kau ini keras kepala sekali!" teriak Ichigo tak sabar.

**Brak!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Rukia yang menyadari itu kini mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri, dan karena Ichigo masih menariknya, tubuh Rukia secara otomatis ikut tertarik merapat pada Ichigo hingga tubuh mereka berdua merapat tanpa jarak.

Hening menyertai mereka, hidung Rukia menempel persis pada permukaan dada bidang milik lelaki tersebut. Membuat Ichigo dapat merasakan tubuh lain merapat tanpa batas pada dirinya.

Mereka tak bergerak sedikit pun karena terkejut. Dengan jelas Rukia dapat mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan berdiri sedekat ini dengan Ichigo.

Ia bisa merasakan bau khas lelaki di hadapannya. Menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh, perasaan yang ingin selalu dekat seperti ini, hingga…

"Kenapa Kak Ichi berisik sekali sih?" kata Karin sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dengan angkuh.

Rukia tersadar oleh suara itu, kemudian menjauhkan diri dari tubuh tinggi Ichigo. Tubuh yang berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Ma-maaf," kata Rukia singkat kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela, menatap ke arah luar, ia terlalu malu.

Karin mulai mendekat dan menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang tak menghiraukannya. Ichigo nampak belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kak? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Karin kemudian.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mengalihkan pandang menuju ke arah Rukia yang masih membalikkan badan ke arah jendela. Menatap pemandangan dunia luar dengan kikuk. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Karin yang tengah berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, ketuk pintu dulu, mengerti?" kata Ichigo pada adiknya tersebut, sedikit galak memang.

"Iya, iya… Habis, Kak Ichi berisik sekali!" kata Karin kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

Ichigo menghela napas beratnya kembali, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

***(n_n)***

**SMU Karakura**

Hari ini akan diadakan pertandingan untuk tim basket di sekolahnya. Ichigo yang menduduki ketua tim tengah bersiap-siap di ruang klub basketnya. Sekolah itu pun kini tengah ramai dengan 2 kubu pendukung, yang diantaranya terdiri dari SMU Karakura melawan SMU Kyushu.

Kini ia tengah mengganti seragam SMU miliknya dengan sebuah celana longgar selutut bawahnya berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaos longgar tanpa lengan berwarna sama yaitu hitam dengan pinggiran merah di bagian lengannya yang berhenti hingga bau tegap miliknya.

Sebuah logo sekolah terpampang sedang di pemukaan kaos tersebut tepat di sebelah kanan. Sebuah gelang berwarna putih dengan lebar 5 cm menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiri Ichigo. Membuatnya sangat sporty.

Dibuangnya secara sembarangan setelan seragam miliknya di dalam sebuah loker dengan nomor 15. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengambil sebuah bros salju yang melekat pada kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya.

Seolah-olah menimbang sesuatu. Apa ia harus memakainya? Begitulah pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Ia tengah berpikir keras hingga ia pun mengambil satu keputusan.

Diletakkan dengan cepat bros itu kembali ke dalam loker sempit miliknya, kemudian ia berlari keluar ruangan, menemui teman-teman setimnya yang sudah beberapa kali memanggil nama Ichigo yang terlalu lama berada di dalam.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari sepasang mata tajam telah mengawasi gerak-geriknya sadari tadi. Seseorang itu segera mendekati loker tersebut, loker berwarna hijau dengan nomor 15 di pintunya.

Ia mengecek keadaan sekitar dan dengan cepat dibukanya dengan mudah loker yang tak terkunci tersebut. Lelaki itu menemukan sesuatu, tepatnya sebuah bros. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambilnya dengan segera dan dengan cepat ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

**Di sisi lain**

Pertandingan telah usai, tim Ichigo beruntung dapat menang kali ini. Peluh mulai mendominasi tubuhnya yang memang telah kelelahan. Dengan cepat ia menuju ke arah lokernya, mengganti baju dan ia ingin segera pulang saat ini.

**Kriek!**

Dibukanya lemari berukuran kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Ichigo terkejut, dengan cepat ia acak semua isi dari loker itu. Menghilang, bros itu menghilang.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kau terlihat pucat," kata Ashido yang merangkul Ichigo dari samping.

Ashido adalah salah satu anggota timnya. Dan mereka selalu pulang bersama seusai membereskan setiap lawan basketnya. Meskipun sering bertengkar, mereka adalah teman baik. Tepatnya rival.

"Bros… bros itu…" kata Ichigo lirih dan masih tak bergerak.

"Bros?" tanya Asido yang kini menatap Ichigo heran.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menampik rangkulan Ashido dan mencengkram kaos olahraga yang ia kenakan. Ashido terkejut buka main. Selalu saja, mendadak Ichigo berbuat kasar padanya, kepribadian yang aneh.

"Bros itu! Bros itu hilang! Kau yang menyembunyikannya kan?" teriak Ichigo penuh emosi.

Kini seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruang klub menatap Ichigo heran. Ashido yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Bros? Bros yang selalu kau pakai itu?" tanya Ashido kemudian dengan datar.

"Rukia, dimana? dimama dia?" kata Ichigo tak terkendali menatap tajam Ashido seolah dia adalah seorang pencuri, pencuri sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau gila!" kata Ashido keras.

Nadanya nampak sangat marah, ia tersinggung.

Ichigo segera melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan sangat bingung. Ashido yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Rivalnya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Ichigo… kau sakit." kata Ashido dengan tatapan iba.

***(n_n)***

Dengan masih menggunakan seragam olahraganya, Ichigo terus berlari menelusuri setiap jalan yang ia lalui sebelum ini. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat sosok yang di rindukannya.

"Sial!" hanya itu yang dapat Ichigo katakan.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah danau besar, tepatnya pinggiran danau besar yang pagi lalu sempat ia lewati. Entah kenapa ia merasakan inilah tempat yang harus ia kunjungi.

Seharusnya memang tidak boleh, karena ia telah berjanji akan melupakannya. Disini juga adalah tempat dimana ia selalu bersama dengan gadis itu, tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki itu masih menatap hamparan danau luas di depannya, pikirannya sangat kosong.

"Mencari sesuatu, Ichigo?"

Suara yang tak asing lagi oleh Ichigo. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah samping.

Terlihat saat ini seorang lelaki dengan muka angkuh sekaligus tampan. Ia tengah memamerkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Ichigo cari-cari selama ini. Ia tersenyum sinis, atau lebih tepatnya ia menunjukkan ekspresi kemenangan. Karena rencananya berhasil.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu mengenakan barang rongsokan ini?" kata lelaki tersebut datar.

Ichigo menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sangat tajam. Ia masih memilih untuk diam saat ini. Ia tengah mengumpulkan seluruh emosi untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau juga sering menyebut nama itu, Apa ini pemberian darinya?" lanjut seseorang tersebut sambil tersenyum sinis pada Ichigo.

"Kembalikan padaku," kata Ichigo datar.

"Santai saja, aku hanya…" kata lelaki tersebut sambil sedikit memainkan bros di tangannya.

Ichigo segera memotong ucapan seseorang itu.

"Kau tuli? Kubilang, kembalikan padaku!" kata Ichigo dengan nada membentak.

Seseorang itu kemudian tersenyum tulus. Ia langkahkan sepasang kakinya mendekat pada Ichigo. Seolah-olah mendekat untuk mengantar bros salju tersebut. Tapi apa? Ia mempermainkan Ichigo.

Ketika tangan Ichigo mulai meraih bros di depannya, dengan mudah lelaki tersebut melempar bros itu ke samping, dan itu berarti danau. Lelaki itu membuang bros tersebut ke arah danau luas di sampingnya.

Mata Ichigo melebar, tangannya mengerat sempurna oleh amarah. Dengan gerak cepat, dilayangkannya tangan tersebut untuk menghajar lelaki di hadapannya.

**Buak!**

Berhasil, lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah, namun apa yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau kau anggap dia berarti, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" katanya kemudian.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya kembali, kata-kata itu kembali di dengarnya. Seberkas bayangan akan masa lalu terpantul lagi di depan matanya.

Ichigo akui, ia memang bodoh. Mengapa ia tak menyelamatkan bros itu sesegera mungkin? Mengapa ketika seseorang menyuruhnya ia baru bertindak?

"Sial!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil langkah cepat menuju ke arah danau.

Langsung saja Ichigo terjun ke dalam danau tersebut. Cipratan air mencuat ke udara akibat tubuh Ichigo yang kini tenggelam memasuki danau besar itu. Sosoknya lenyap, dan tubuhnya pun menghilang di dalam air.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Ruki sengaja mengganti genre'nya menjadi Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Memang Fantasy tapi lebih kental ma Hurt/Comfort'nya...

Meskipun terkesan sedih, Cintaquw tetep ngereviu ia... Soal'na reviu kalian berarti buat Ruki. Hohoho, makasih Cintaquw mua. Love you all (n_n) Emuach!

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**Aine Higurashi**

**liekichi ****chan**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Zheone Quin**

**Astrella Kurosaki**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Nyit-Nyit**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Arlheaa**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**minami kyookai**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**yuuna hihara**

**chappynk ichiruya**

**erikyonkichi**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Eka Kuchiki**

**aRaRaNcHa

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 2

* * *

**

Seseorang membuang bros salju milik Ichigo. Ichigo kini terjun ke dalam danau untuk menyelamatkan masa lalunya, mungkinkah Ichigo berhasil?

* * *

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Langsung saja Ichigo terjun ke dalam danau tersebut. Cipratan air mencuat ke udara akibat tubuh Ichigo yang kini tenggelam memasuki danau besar itu. Sosoknya lenyap, dan tubuhnya pun menghilang di dalam air.

***(n_n)***

Lelaki tersebut mengelap bibirnya sekilas. Dialihkannya fokus kedua lensa hijaunya ke arah permukaan air yang masih bergelombang akibat tubuh Ichigo yang baru saja menghantamnya.

Ia garuk sekilas rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya. Dengan segera lelaki itu berdiri. Membersihkan celana miliknya yang terlanjur kotor oleh daratan yang ia pijak saat ini.

"Tak kusangka, Ashido benar," kata lelaki tersebut kemudian.

Desah napas ringan dihembuskannya sejenak, sebagai respon rasa prihatinnya saat ini. Ia mulai jengah.

"Ternyata Ichigo masih memikirkan gadis itu. Bodoh!" lanjut lelaki itu diikuti gerakan kedua tangan ke arah saku celananya, berposisi angkuh seperti biasa.

Lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi, rambut hitam kebiruan, sepasang iris hijau segar yang tajam. Lelaki tersebut nampak membenci kenyataan di depan matanya.

Dan saat ini ia tengah berpikir, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa?

"Sial! Si bodoh itu tidak bisa berenang!" teriaknya begitu mengingat sesuatu yang penting tersebut.

Dengan gerak cepat lelaki itu segera mencopot sepasang sepatu cats berwarna hijau miliknya, kemudian ia berlari menuju ke arah danau.

**Di sisi lain**

Lelaki tinggi berambut jingga itu terus menyelam, menyelam menjauhi permukaan danau. Ia tengah mencari sesuatu yang kini telah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

Ia tidak peduli, tekatnya yang kuat membuat dirinya lupa diri… Ia tidak bisa berenang.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya!" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Gelap, semakin dalam semakin gelap. Sepasang mata Ichigo semakin pedih, napasnya semakin pendek.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, nampaklah sehelai pita berwarna putih transparan. Melayang-layang di depan mata Ichigo. Redup, kadang terlihat, kadang menghilang. Dengan segera tubuh Ichigo tergerak untuk mendekatinya.

Tak peduli beratnya tubuh untuk terus menyelam, tak peduli sesaknya dada untuk bernapas. Tubuh itu tergerak dengan sendirinya, dengan tujuan untuk mencari sesosok gadis, gadis yang begitu mirip dengan masa lalunya, Rukia Kuchiki.

Tergerak lemah, gadis mungil dengan terusan putih bersih yang kontras dengan gelapnya nuasa di sekitarnya. Tubuh itu nampak lemah dan terombang-ambing, melayang diantara partikel air di sekitarnya.

Sepasang mata lebar yang tertutup erat, seulas senyum hangat juga tersungging di bibir manisnya. Tidak, sekali lagi Ichigo melihat ekspresi seperti itu, sangat menyakitkan.

Dan penampakan tersebut berhasil membuat dada Ichigo sesak. Semakin dipercepatnya gerak sepasang kaki dan tangan miliknya. Ia ingin segera menggapai tubuh itu.

Gerak arus membuat ujung rok gadis itu terkesingkap ke arah samping, menampakkan kaki indah di balik rok putihnya. Dengan cepat Ichigo menggapai bahu gadis tersebut. Segera di tahannya rok itu dengan sebelah tangan miliknya yang lain. Mendekap sempurna kedua paha di depannya.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir, segera ditariknya lebih maju leher gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut. Membuat wajah sang gadis semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin erat dan semakin hangat.

Lelaki yang tengah kehabisan oksigen untuk bernapas itu kini telah memejamkan matanya. Gelembung-gelembung besar mulai keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Ia ingin berbagi. Berbagi sedikit kehidupan kepada gadis tersebut. Membagi sedikit napas yang ia miliki. Napas yang memang sudah sangat minim itu ia hembuskan tepat saat kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, dalam hati Ichigo berkata,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Rukia…"

Dialalah satu-satunya sahabat yang berarti dalam masa lalunya.

**Di lain pihak**

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu terus menerawang menyusuri setiap inci bawah air yang diselaminya. Dipicingkannya sepasang iris hijau itu, berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut, ia dapat menemukan lelaki yang nekat terjun tanpa bakat, Ichigo, adiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu sepasang mata hijau itu berhasil menemukannya. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut jingga. Gelembung-gelembung udara besar mulai gencar keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri dan yang satu lagi ia biarkan melayang dalam keadaan menggenggam sesuatu.

Habis, napasnya telah habis sempurna. Mungkinkah kakak tersebut dapat menolong adiknya tepat waktu?

**5 tahun yang lalu**

Kurosaki Ichigo, itulah namaku. Bocah dengan rambut super mencolok, Ya! Itulah aku. Dan… teman? Memiliki teman adalah hal yang sulit kudapatkan. Apa karena rambut jinggaku ini?

Ck! Aku tidak peduli. Terserah mereka mau berteman dengan aku atau tidak, toh hidupku tidak lebih dari 2 bulan lagi.

Kau tahu? Hari ini aku di nyatakan mengidap penyakit Liver kronis. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? Dipastikan aku akan mati! Adakah orang yang mau mendonorkan sebuah hati untukku? Bila ada, orang itu gila!

Dalam 2 bulan ke depan, aku harus tinggal disini. Bangunan tinggi, berjajar, dan putih. Bau obat yang menyengat, dan pasti membosankan.

Saat ini ayahku, Isshin Kurosaki tengah mengurus kepindahanku dari rumah ke tempat ini. RS Karakura... jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai hal ini, meninggalkan sekolah dan hidup di atas tempat tidur dan memakan obat-obatan setiap hari. Lebih baik aku mati saja, benar kan?

Sebelum kutinggalkan kehidupan nistaku menjadi sangat nista, kusempatkan diri mengunjungi danau yang letaknya lumayan dekat dari rumah sakit ini. Disanalah tempat yang selalu dapat membuatku tenang. Kenanganku bersama almarhum ibu terpatri kekal disana.

***(n_n)***

Masih tetap, aku memandang hamparan danau berwarna kehijauan itu dengan sorot mata teduh. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk medekat, tapi tunggu dulu…

Seorang gadis dengan baju serba putih tengah berdiri lesu di ujung geladak yang terbuat dari rentetan kayu rapuh, membentuk sebuah jembatan tumpul di tengah danau.

Kulihat setiap gerak yang di buat gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sebaya denganku, kurang lebih 13 tahunan. Kulihat gadis itu bergerak semakin maju. Kulitnya nampak pucat dan langkahnya seperti orang pesakitan, apa yang ia lakukan?

Saat sampai di ujung jembatan, ia berhenti. Kemudian ia langkahkan kaki kirinya ke arah depan, mengawang tanpa pijakan.

"Tunggu!" teriakku reflek begitu saja.

Ia berhenti, segera ditariknya kembali kaki melayang itu. Diikuti semilir angin lembut, dibarengi kibaran rambut hitamnya yang indah, ia berbalik dan kini tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku heran, ia malah tersenyum begitu manisnya ke arahku. Aku terpaku, sosoknya sangat indah namun terlihat sangat rapuh. Dengan gerak lambat kulihat ia terhuyung ke belakang dan…

**Byur!**

Mataku melebar sempurna. Gadis itu hilang dalam genangan air luas di depannya. Dengan segera aku berlari. Kupijak kuat rentetan geladak rapuh di depanku. Sesampainya di bagian paling ujung, aku berhenti dan mulai panik.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Hei!" teriakku sekuat mungkin sambil terus mengamati air.

Tidak ada jawaban. Entah rasa apa yang mendorongku saat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang kuceburkan diriku sendiri, berharap aku bisa menemukannya, menyelamatkannya…

***(n_n)***

Di dalam air kulihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka dan menatapku yang ada di atasnya dengan sorot mata datar. Apa dia mempermainkanku?

Kutatap terus sepasang matanya, violet. Warna yang indah… Ah! Tunggu! Aku tenggelam! Aku mulai panik di dalam air, kugerakkan kedua tangan dan kakiku secara tak beraturan. Sial! Aku tidak bisa berenang.

Mataku terpejam erat, dadaku sesak. Terus saja kuminum air disekitarku, berharap dengan begitu aku akan selamat.

***(n_n)***

"Huah!" kataku begitu sampai di permukaan air.

Kuhirup kuat-kuat udara yang telah kurindukan. Untunglah aku selamat.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata seseorang tepat disampingku.

Gadis tadi. Saat ini ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau ingin mati? Bodoh sekali," makinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Terjun seenaknya," kataku diiringi langkah sepasang kaki milikku untuk bergerak menginjak daratan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam di dalam air. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Dengan perlahan gadis itu keluar dari dalam air. Rambut dan bajunya yang basah mengganggu mataku. Segera kubuang wajahku ke samping, ku akui aku malu saat itu.

"Kau ingin menolongku? Yang ada, akulah yang menolongmu," katanya dengan nada bangga.

Aku hanya diam, karena itu 100% benar adanya! Sial! Aku di permalukan.

"Hei kau! Bocah jeruk, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kasar. Cih! Aku salah menilainya.

"Aku bukan jeruk! Namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!" jawabku dengan membentak.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa ringan dengan reaksiku barusan. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu? Aneh!

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku menyukaimu," jawabnya lepas tanpa beban.

**Blush!**

Sial! Wajahku terasa panas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Dia pasti bercanda.

"Ck! Aku tidak sudi di sukai olehmu!" kataku tegas.

"Oh ya? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sangat mengharapkannya ya?" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi menjauhiku.

"Kau!" kataku dengan penekanan.

"Sudahlah, sampai jumpa, Ichigo!" teriaknya lantang dan tubuhnya pun menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Aku tersenyum saat itu. Dan mungkin sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukainya.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju kamar inap yang akan kutinggali 2 bulan ke depan, lebih tepatnya seumur hidupku.

**Cklek!**

Pintu berwarna putih bersih itu kini telah terbuka setelah ayahku menarik ke bawah knop pintunya. Desah napas panjang mulai kuhembuskan saat pertama kali kupijakkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini, sungguh membosankan.

"Ichigo, mulai hari ini kau akan berobat disini, dan dia adalah teman sekamarmu," kata ayahku datar.

Teman? Buat apa teman? Bukankah aku disini untuk menunggu kematian? Sial! Kenapa aku sesantai ini?

Dengan tampang lesu dan ogah-ogahan, kulirik seseorang yang ayah maksud itu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu, dan mata itu…

"Hei, Bodoh! Kita bertemu lagi!" sapanya sok akrab.

Wajahku nampak syok saat itu. Bukankah dia gadis yang menolongku beberapa saat yang lalu? Memang, dunia ini sangatlah sempit.

Kulihat wajah itu nampak pucat pasi, selang infus menancap kekal di pergelangan tangannya, ia nampak sangat lemah. Apakah dia sakit? Tapi wajahnya nampak ceria, Aneh!

Dengan langkah berat, kini tubuhku telah terbaring santai di atas kasur sedang berseprai putih. Jarum infus telah tertancap sempurna di pergelangan tanganku. Benar-benar seperti orang pesakitan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Menunggu kematian, 2 bulan lagi," kataku cuek.

"Oh, begitu… baguslah," katanya santai dan di buangnya wajah miliknya ke arah samping.

"Sial, apa maksudmu?" bentakku tak terima.

"…" gadis itu masih diam.

"Hei!" teriakku mencoba menyadarkannya.

"…" masih diam tak bereaksi.

"Kau tul…"

"DIAM!" bentaknya kencang memutus kalimatku.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Ada apa dengannya?

"Seenaknya saja kau berbicara soal kematian! Tahu apa kau tentang itu?" katanya judes tanpa melihatku.

"Apa-apaan kau…"

"Ku bilang diam!" teriaknya lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya ia memotong kalimatku.

"Hargai hidupmu, jangan sok kuat mengatakan kematian di depanku! Kau menyedihkan!" katanya tegas.

Mataku melebar sempurna karena terkejut. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa dia bisa membaca pikianku? Sial! Aku tertangkap basah.

"Maaf…" kataku penuh sesal.

Dan sejak saat itu, mungkin aku mulai menyayanginya.

***(n_n)***

"Kurang 2 bulan lagi!" katanya semangat.

Ya, 2 bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahun kami. Entah kenapa ia nampak begitu senang, padahal hidupku hanya tinggal 1 bulan lagi.

"Tidak akan sampai, aku akan mati," kataku lesu sambil menatap aliran infus yang mengalir di dalam selang kecil di sampingku.

"Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, aku akan mendahuluimu. Aku akan mati 2 minggu lagi," katanya dengan senyum tulus.

"Hei!" kataku protes.

Aku tidak ingin ia mengatakan itu. Selalu saja, ia berargumentasi seperti itu. Mungkinkah ia ingin mati mendahuluiku? Bodoh sekali!

"Maka dari itu, kau harus yakin, kita pasti dapat merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk bertukar hadiah?" katanya yakin.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu," kataku acuh.

"Terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untukmu," katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Kenapa dia selalu membuatku tenang? Apa tujuannya?

Tanpa kusadari… sejak saat itu, ia mulai berarti untukku.

***(n_n)***

Dengan masih memakai piyama khas pasien, aku pergi keluar kamar rawatku. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali meminum segelas cola hari ini. Kuseret tiang infus yang menyatu dengan tanganku.

Sejenak kutatap gadis di ranjang sampingku. Ia masih tertidur pulas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah damainya. Kuhela napas panjang, hidupku tidak kurang dari 20 hari, kecuali mukjizat datang menolongku.

**Cklek!**

Dengan membawa 2 kaleng cola di tanganku, kubuka pintu di depanku dengan susah payah. Memang sedikit pusing, padahal aku hanya perlu berjalan 5 meter untuk sampai di mesin minuman kaleng itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ajal memang semakin dekat untuk mencabut nyawaku.

Entah kenapa, saat kusentuh knop pintu tersebut, perasaanku menjadi tak nyaman. Tubuhku seakan menimbulkan reaksi yang misterius. Begitu ku buka lebar pintu itu, angin kencang menyambut kehadiranku kembali.

Kulihat Rukia tengah berdiri lesu di depan balkon pembatas kamar kami yang terletak di lantai 5. Ia nampak bercahaya oleh pantulan sinar matahari pagi. Ia nampak mempesona dan sangat bersinar di mataku.

"Rukia, aku membawakan ini untukmu," teriakku dari depan pintu.

Dengan gerak lambat tubuh itu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, kerena sebelum ini ia membelakangiku. Haaahhh… mungkinkah aku bisa selalu melihatnya seperti ini?

**Degh!**

"Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak hebat. Pandanganku kabur. Dadaku sakit, sangat sakit. Apakah ini saatnya? Kulihat samar-samar Rukia masih menatap ke arahku. Jangan melihatku! Aku tidak ingin dilihat selemah ini. Ia menatapku sayu.

Perlahan seulas senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya. Sedangkan aku? Sesuatu seakan ingin keluar dari dalam mulutku, darah. Darah segar membanjiri tangan kananku yang telah berupaya menahan bibirku untuk tidak terbuka. Sial! Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Senyuman Rukia semakin memudar, hentikan ekspresi wajah seperti itu! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh aku baik-baik saja! Tersenyumlah, kumohon. Ingin aku berteriak seperti itu, tapi sayang, aku tidak mampu melakukannya.

Tunggu… Apa yang dia lakukan? Di panjatnya dengan perlahan pembatas balkon di depannya, dia gila! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Ru… ki… a…" kataku tercekat oleh aliran darah yang semakin deras mengalir.

Tubuhku ambruk di lantai, tatapanku semkain gelap sekarang. Darah segar terus membanjiri lantai di bawahku. Tidak! Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Tu… tung… gu…" kataku sekuat mungkin.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Pandanganku telah gelap sempurna dan hal terakhir yang dapat kudengar adalah…

**Brug!**

***(n_n)***

Tubuhku serasa amat berat. Ck! Apa-apaan ini? Hidungku terhubung dengan selang kecil yang aneh. Pandanganku sedikit kabur, bibirku tak dapat bergerak. Aku hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara di sampingku.

**Tiiit… Tiiit… Tiiit…**

Mesin itu mengganggu sekali. Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ayah! Dia sadar!" teriak seseorang tepat di sampingku.

Dia adalah kakakku, Kaien. Ia nampak senang meneriakkan kalimat itu. Dan seketika itu juga beberapa orang berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar rawatku.

Pelukan, sentuhan, mulai dapat kurasakan. Kulirik dengan susah payah ranjang di sampingku, hasilnya kosong. Tak ada seorang pun yang tidur di sana.

"Ru… i… a…" kataku tercekat.

Seketika itu juga semua terdiam. Semua menatapku sendu. Dan aku membencinya!

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri sejak 2 bulan lalu," kata Kaien datar.

Apa? 2 bulan? Ck! Kenapa aku masih hidup? Sial!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurosaki. Meskipun terlambat 2 minggu, kuharap kau mau menerima hadiah dariku," kata seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu, seingatku dia adalah gadis pendiam, ia bernama Inoue Orihime, teman sekelasku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, aku tidak memiliki semangat untuk berbicara atau melalakukan hal selain diam. Kulihat ia meletakkan sebuah bingkisan di meja samping kasurku. Aku masih bingung, diamana Rukia?

"Ru…" kataku namun terputus cepat.

"Dia menitipkan ini," kata Ayahku setelah berhasil menyela kalimatku.

Aku heran, tangan ku tergerak dengan sendirinya, terangkat menggapai sepucuk surat berwarna violet itu. Jantungku berdebar hebat, mungkinkah dia…

* * *

**Untuk Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Hai, Ichigo. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita untuk hidup hingga 7 Agustus. Tapi kumohon jangan membenciku karena aku sudah memberimu sebuah kado di dalam kotak violet itu, aku tidak ingkar janji kan?**

**Hahaha… sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku mati? Kumohon lanjutkan hidupmu. Dan maafkan aku yang pergi mendahuluimu. Aku akan memberimu sepucuk surat lagi saat kita berumur 17 tahun. Kuharap kau masih mau menerimaku sebagai teman. Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita.**

**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**

Sial! Aku menangis. Kenapa gadis itu harus melakukan hal ini padaku? Bunuh diri di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, padahal dialah yang membuatku mengerti 'Apa itu hidup', MUNAFIK.

"Ini, titipan darinya." kata Ayahku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan warna violet dan pita jingga.

Ck! Kuremas secarik kertas di genggamanku. Dengan langkah cepat kuraih kotak itu dan kulempar ke arah jendela, dan kotak itu pun menghilang seketika dari ruangan ini. Semua terkejut atas tindakanku. Aku tidak peduli, aku membencinya.

"Per-gi," kataku dengan nada menekan.

Mereka semua mengalah. Kini aku hanya sendiri di ruangan ini. Kuingat kembali sebagian memoriku saat bersamanya. Sakit, aku merasa sebagian dari hidupku lenyap. Sial!

Mungkin… sejak saat itu aku menyadari satu hal, aku mulai mencintainya.

***(n_n)***

Operasi cangkok hati akan dilakukan hari ini untukku. Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu aku hanya diam. Aku tidak ingin memakan sesuap nasi pun. Aku tidak mati, karena cairan infuslah yang selalu menopang hidupku.

Haaahhh… aku lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin segera mati sekarang juga. Kupejamkan mataku saat obat bius mulai mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku lelah…

***(n_n)***

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, 16 tahun. Operasi pencangkokan hati telah usai, aku dinyatakan hidup dan sembuh total setelah 2 tahun koma. Aku berjanji, saat aku membuka mata, akan kuhapus semua ingatanku di masa lalu.

Cih! Aku bisa memasuki SMU Karakura karena kejeniusanku. Dalam waktu sekejab hidupku berubah. Aku memiliki banyak teman dan menjadi siswa populer. Padahal 3 tahun sudah aku meringkuk bagai mayat hidup di RS Karakura.

Mereka bilang, hidupku penuh keberuntungnan dan dapat dikatakan sempurna dengan perubahanku saat ini. Ck! Mereka tidak tahu, aku telah kehilangan satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku…

Sahabatku yang paling berarti… Itulah kesimpulannya, hidupku takkan pernah sempurna.

**And flashback**

"Puah!"

Dengan langkah lemas Kaien menyeret tubuh adiknya menuju ke daratan. Di telentangkannya tubuh yang tak bergerak sedikit pun tersebut di atas tanah. Ditepuknya dengan sedikit keras kedua pipi Ichigo.

"Woi, Ichigo! Woi! Bangunlah!" teriak Kaien keras.

Tak bergerak, Ichigo sama sekali tak menunjukkan suatu reaksi yang berarti. Di tekannya perlahan dada bidang lelaki berambut orange tersebut.

"Kumohon Ichigo, sadarlah." kata Kaien dalam hati.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	4. Chapter 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Arlheaa**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Zheone Quin**

**liekichi ****Aika**

**Ray Kuroba****chan**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**yuuna hihara**

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

**SoraHinase**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**Nyit-Nyit**

**minami kyookai**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**erikyonkichi**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki**

**Aine Higurashi**

**bl3achtou4ro

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 3

* * *

**

Masa lalu telah terungkap, Ichigo berhasil ditolong oleh kakaknya, Kaien. Mungkinkah Ichigo selamat? Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan arwah penasaran Rukia selanjutnya?

* * *

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Tak bergerak, Ichigo sama sekali tak menunjukkan suatu reaksi yang berarti. Di tekannya perlahan dada bidang lelaki berambut jingga tersebut.

"Kumohon Ichigo, sadarlah…" kata Kaien dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

Dirasa usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia, kini Kaien menggambil satu langkah berani. Di dekatkannya bibir miliknya mendekat pada mulut Ichigo yang sedikit terbuka. ia teguk sekilas ludah miliknya.

Sebenarnya ia ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi ini adalah keharusan jika ingin adiknya selamat. Ia tutup sepasang mata hijau miliknya.

Ini terlalu membuatnya tak tega, berciuman dengan seorang lelaki bukanlah salah satu cita-citanya. Mendekat, semakin mendekat hampir menyentuh, dan…

"Waaa!" teriak Ichigo saat perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, sebuah bibir lelaki berada di depan matanya begitu saja. Segera ditahannya wajah tampan sang kakak menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" teriak Ichigo sambil tetap menjauhkan mulut kakaknya untuk tidak lebih mendekat.

Dengan cepat Kaien membuka sepasang matanya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang adiknya dengan tatapan syukur.

Di lepaskannya perlahan kedua tangan Ichigo dari wajahnya. Dan ia pun mulai menatap adiknya dengan serius.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

Ichigo hanya berwajah datar. Dasar kakak tidak tahu diri, mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Ulah Kaien kali ini sudah kelewatan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan memandangku seperti itu," kata Ichigo santai dan langsung mengambil posisi berdiri, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kakaknya yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Kaien yang masih melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah adiknya pun merasa bersalah sendiri. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi berdiri, menghadap punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo… aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih memikirkan Ru…" kata Kaien penuh sesal namun dengan cepat terpotong oleh omongan Ichigo.

"Tangkap!"

Tanpa berbalik ke arah Kaien, dengan percaya dirinya Ichigo melempar sebuah benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sepertinya ia yakin bahwa benda itu akan jatuh tepat di atas tangan Kaien.

Gerak reflek dari tubuh Kaien pun bekerja. Dengan sangat baik ia tangkap benda itu. Sebuah bros salju. Bros yang ia ketahui adalah milik Ichigo.

"Buang saja," kata Ichigo dengan nada datar sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

Kaien yang tak bisa melihat wajah Ichigo hanya bisa memasang wajah penuh akan tanda tanya, apakah ia serius? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah mati-matian mengambil benda ini?

"Tapi, bukankah kau…" kata Kaien datar namun kembali terputus.

"Aku sudah tahu, itu pemberian darinya. Dulu aku sudah membuangnya, berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya," kata Ichigo santai dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Ichigo sudah mengetahui semuanya. Gadis itu benar Rukia, dia bukanlah penunggu bros keramat itu, semua hanya kebohongan belaka.

Ia mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Itulah kado yang Rukia berikan 5 tahun yang lalu. Benda yang sudah di anggapnya sampah.

**Sementara itu**

"…"

Samar-samar Kaien mendengar suatu suara, seperti suara tangisan. Di alihkannya kedua fokus iris hijaunya ke sekeliling danau. Tak ada seorang pun, lalu suara apa itu?

"Ichigo benar-benar marah padaku…"

Kembali, suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kaien. Dan saat ia berbalik, wajah terkejut mulai nampak dari paras tampannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan rok terusan putih di atas lutut terpantul jelas di kedua matanya.

Ia mengenali sosok tersebut, tapi apakah mungkin seseorang yang sudah mati dapat dilihatnya sejelas ini?

"Ka… kau…" kata Kaien ragu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Dengan perlahan gadis tersebut menoleh ke samping. Ia dapat melihat 'Ichigo kedua' tengah berdiri dengan wajah heran. Segera dihapusnya air mata yang terlanjur membasahi pipinya.

"Kak Kaien," sapa Rukia dengan senyum yang begitu dipaksakan.

"Kau… Rukia? Benar Rukia?" tanya Kaien meyakinkan.

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan isyarat anggukan kepala. Sungguh tak dapat di percaya, ternyata Ichigo tidaklah gila, sosok itu benar-benar nyata ada di hadapannya.

"Bros itu adalah milik Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil melirik sebuah bros yang digenggam Kaien.

Ditatapnya sekilas bros tersebut oleh Kaien. Dia tahu ini milik Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tidak menginginkannya. Memang dari awal dia telah membuangnya.

"Kakak bisa melihatku karena Ichigo yang memberikannya," seolah tahu apa yang ingin Kaien tanyakan, Rukia mengatakan alasan tersebut.

Kaien masih tetap diam di tempat, ia tidak tahu hal apa yang harus ia katakan pada roh penasaran ini. Menghiburnya? Kaien rasa tidak, karena Ichigo benar-benar sudah tak ingin memilikinya.

"Kak Kaien bisa membuangnya sekarang, bukankah dia sudah… emph!" kata Rukia namun terputus.

Dengan cepat dibungkamnya bibir manis Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya. Kaien tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Rukia sangat menyedihkan di depan matanya. Dipeluknya renggang gadis itu, berharap ia bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Aku tidak akan membuangnya, kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Dan aku akan membantumu," kata Kaien setenang mungkin.

Dilepaskannya pelukan singkat itu oleh Kaien. Dan di tatapnya dalam sepasang iris violet di depannya.

"Dia pasti mau memaafkanmu, yakinlah!" kata Kaien sambil sedikit mengacak rambut kusut Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Kaien adalah benar. Semoga saja.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Kaien telah kembali tinggal bersama keluarga Kurosaki yang semula tinggal di Tokyo dan bersekolah di sana. Kaien adalah anak pertama yang terpaut satu tahun saja dengan adiknya, Ichigo.

Tak khayal banyak orang mengira Kaien dan Ichigo adalah saudara kembar, karena kemiripan fisik mereka mendukung opini tersebut. Ia akan memasuki sekolah barunya bersama Ichigo dan akan menempati satu tingkat di atas Ichigo yaitu di kelas 3.

Sepanjang hari Kaien menggunakan bros salju pemberian Rukia di seragam sekolahnya. Rukia pun setiap saat berada di samping Kaien, menemaninya mengobrol, melihatnya bertanding basket, atau sekedar membantunya mencari jawaban saat ulangan. Sungguh, pasangan yang saling menguntungkan. Terlebih bagi Kaien.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah, Rukia berdiri merapat di samping pagar pembatas di hadapannya. Menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah hari ini.

"Langitnya indah sekali, Kak," kata Rukia sambil tetap mengamati luasan biru di atasnya.

Kaien yang semula hanya tiduran di lantai, kini mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap ke arah atas. Terlihat beberapa awan mengotori luasan biru di depan matanya, menurutnya hal itu biasa saja.

"Aku suka dengan langit biru, karena langit birulah yang mempertemukanku dengan seseorang," kata Rukia tertunduk menatap ke arah bawah, rumputan hijau yang sama luasnya.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kaien menatap serius punggung Rukia.

Rukia berbalik dan kini menatap Kaien.

"Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan ku lakukan…" kata Rukia dengan nada sedih.

Kaien menghela napasnya sejenak. Gadis ini masih terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataan di depan matanya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, perubahan apa yang Ichigo ciptakan selama ini.

"Ku harap kau tak menyesal, dia sudah berubah," kata Kaien datar sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke arah Rukia.

Nampak wajah penuh akan tanda tanya tercermin sempurna di paras cantiknya. 'Berubah'? Rukia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kaien.

Sejenak nampak lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu berpikir, tepatnya mencari cara agar Rukia bisa menemui adiknya, Ichigo.

"Kau roh kan? Mungkinkah kau bisa merasuki tubuh orang lain?" kata Kaien dengan nada tak yakin.

Rukia tak menjawab, karena ia belum mencobanya sama sekali.

"Mungkin? Aku tidak terlalu yakin," kata Rukia datar.

"Kita coba saja, pulang sekolah nanti akan ku bawa kau ke rumah sakit dimana ayah bekerja, mungkin saja ada tubuh yang bisa kau gunakan," kata Kaien santai.

Rukia hanya mengangguk, ia merasa tak yakin dengan hal ini. Tapi apa salahnya ia mencoba. Toh ia disini untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Ichigo. Dan ia harus mendapatkan itu.

**Karakura Hospital**

Kini Kaien dan Rukia telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang nampak berukuran sedang, tak terlalu besar, tapi ruangan tersebut cukup membuatnya merinding.

**Kamar Mayat**

Dengan langkah yang diusahakan tenang, Kaien berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tersohor dengan keangkerannya itu. Nampak lemari lebar dan tinggi di depannya. Dengan laci yang berjumlah lebih dari 30 buah, Kaien yakin di dalamnya pasti berisi beberapa mayat yang bagus untuk bahan percobaannya.

Di bukanya dari urutan nomor 30 lemari es tempat para mayat itu bersarang. Bau khas itu mulai menusuk hidung Kaien, tak dapat ia sangka sebelumnya, ia benar-benar melakukan hal gila ini.

Setelah 15 menit mencari, Rukia masih saja menggelengkan kepala, namun saat ia sampai di nomor 21.

"Ini! Aku mau yang ini! Badan gadis ini mirip denganku!" kata Rukia girang sambil menunjuk seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut berwarna merah sebahu.

Kaien hanya mengangguk sekejap, kemudian menyuruh Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kaien yang sudah jengah dengan bau mayat pun kini melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju ke luar ruangan sejenak. Mengambil napas segar yang sungguh minim di dalam sana.

**Disisi lain**

Mayat itu mulai bergerak, sepasang matanya mulai terbuka dan dapat dilihat, sepasang mata tersebut berwarna violet indah. Dengan perlahan gadis itu turun dan kini menginjak lantai.

Dengan ragu ia gerakkan tubuh itu perlahan, ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat pula ia mengambil sebuah sprei putih tak jauh darinya. Ia belitkan di tubuh telanjangnya hingga di atas dadanya. Ia nampak senang, ia berhasil.

**Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Kaien yang kini menatap gadis di depannya. Kedua mata tersebut memandang terkejut gadis itu. Seolah-olah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Rukia?" kata Kaien dengan nada ragu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan kini berjalan menuju ke arah Kaien.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Kak? Apakah sangat buruk?" kata Rukia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak kan pucat lagi seperti mayat yang baru saja ia rasuki.

Kaien masih terkejut, begitu mirip!

"Tidak mungkin… kau memiliki wajahmu! Kau seperti Rukia!" kata Kaien sedikit berteriak.

"APA?"

***(n_n)***

**Atap sekolah**

Akhir-akhir ini, kehidupan lelaki tampan dengan rambut jingga itu sungguh teramat menyenangkan. Dengan mudah ia bisa mencari hiburan untuk hatinya yang telah terluka.

Memang, wajah tampan adalah salah satu keberuntungan yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut. Tapi apakah ia sadar? Lukanya takkan sembuh dengan cara yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Ichigo, Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" kata suatu suara dengan nada centil.

Ichigo yang semula hanya tiduran di atas lantai kini membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki terselonjor ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan sebagai penumpu badan dengan cara menegakkannya di belakang tubuh miliknya.

Ditatapnya gadis cantik berambut hijau itu, seringai tajam mulai nampak di bibirnya.

"Aku bosan, dan aku ingin dihibur," kata Ichigo dengan nada licik.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum centil dan mulai merangkak ke depan Ichigo, mengurung kedua kaki yang terselonjor milik Ichigo dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan lelaki itu, jarak mereka amat dekat.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan Si rambut coklat panjang itu? Bukankah dulu kau sering bersamanya?" tanya gadis tersebut kemudian.

Ichigo masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Ditatapnya gadis tersebut dan ia berkata,

"Cih! Gadis itu sama saja dengan Ashido, tak berguna!" kata Ichigo sambil membuang mukanya ke samping.

Gadis dengan nama Neliel itu memandang Ichigo heran. Di sentuhnya paras tampan Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya. Dipaksanya wajah tersebut menatap dirinya kembali.

"Aku bisa membuatmu senang," kata Neliel dengan nada menggoda.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai dan menatap licik gadis yang tengah menggodanya tersebut.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada santai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Neliel langsung mendekatkan wajahnya lebih merapat pada Ichigo. Napas hangat keduanya saling menyapu wajah masing-masing. Dilihatnya oleh Ichigo, dengan senyum manis Neliel berusaha untuk menciumnya.

Ichigo hanya menatap datar gadis tersebut. Ia tidak menolak, tidak menghindar. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. Dalam hati ia berkata,

"Cih! Gadis murahan,"

Ichigo membiarkan bibir mereka sejajar dan hampir bertemu, namun…

"Aw!" dengan sekali tarikan di rambut hijaunya, Neliel langsung berteriak menandakan ia kesakitan.

Seseorang menjambak dan menarik rambut hijau itu ke belakang, menjauhkan wajah Neliel dari Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Ia menebak, mungkin saja itu Nemu, Soifon atau Inoue, Senna, Momo atau bahkan Lisa, Matsumoto, Harribel dan ya… semua yang telah menemani Ichigo beberapa hari ini.

Mungkin saja mereka tak rela Ichigo mendapatkan mainan baru. Memang, beberapa hari ini Ichigo menjadi sedikit berbeda kepada para pengagumnya. Asal mereka dapat membuat Ichigo senang dan melupakan masalahnya, kenapa tidak?

Begitu seseorang itu berhasil menyeret dan membawa Neliel menjauh dari Ichigo. Segera di lepaskannya tarikan kuat itu. Neliel hanya dapat meringis di tempat.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar gadis penggoda!" kata gadis itu lantang.

Tunggu dulu, Ichigo mengenali jelas suara itu, dengan mata yang melebar sempurna ditatapnya gadis yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Gadis pendek dengan rambut hitam sebahu, dan mata violet indah yang menatapnya sinis.

Apa ia tidak sedang bermimpi? Rukia berdiri di depan matanya, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mungkin saja otak Ichigo benar-benar tak waras kali ini.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

"APA? Kau terkejut melihatku! Ck! Ternyata selama ini kau melakukan hal seperti ini! Sungguh murahan!" teriak Rukia sangat lantang, memandang tajam mata Ichigo.

Di tepisnya oleh Ichigo rasa terkejut dari muka tampannya. Ia ganti wajah terkejut tersebut dengan seringai tajam yang melekuk dari bibirnya. Ia tertawa kemudian.

"Hahaha… Apa pedulimu?" kata Ichigo yang kini telah bangun dan berdiri angkuh dengan sebelah tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Menatap Rukia datar.

Rukia yang mulai naik darah pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Ichigo, begitu sampai di depannya, ditariknya kasar kerah baju lelaki tersebut dengan susah payah. Ichigo sampai sedikit membungkuk karena tarikan itu.

"Apa peduliku katamu? Kau gila!" teriak Rukia tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Dengan seringai tajam dan gerak cepat, diraihnya pergelangan tangan mungil yang berani mencengkram kerah bajunya. Sebelah tangan yang lain ia keluarkan dari dalam saku dan melingkar erat di pinggul Rukia. Membawanya mendekat bahkan merapat.

Hanya berjarak sehelai hembusan napas. Tubuh Rukia terjinjit oleh pelukan Ichigo, wajah mereka kini berhadapan sangat dekat.

"Kau juga menginginkannya kan, hn?" kata Ichigo dengan nada licik.

Napasnya menerpa sempurna wajah Rukia, dan hal itu berhasil menimbulkan aksen merah di wajah manisnya.

"Le-lepas!" kata Rukia dengan nada terbata.

Ichigo tersenyum dan melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia. Kemudian disentuhnya dagu gadis tersebut dengan kasar.

"Aku akan menciummu seperti mereka… Gratis!" kata Ichigo yang kini semakin mendekatkan bibir miliknya menuju bibir Rukia.

Rukia menahan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan yang ia tempelkan pada dada bidang lelaki tinggi tersebut. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa berteriak saat ini. Kekuatannya kalah banding dengan milik Ichigo.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menutup matanya serapat mungkin, sangat rapat hingga kelopak matanya bergetar. Sedangkan Ichigo masih saja berusaha mencium Rukia.

Dan berhasil, Ichigo berhasil menyentuh sedikit bagian bibir mungil itu, menempel sekilas dan…

**Buk!**

Satu tinjuan mendarat sempurna di pipi Ichigo, membuat adegan pemaksaan itu terhenti. Pelukan Ichigo pada tubuh Rukia terlepas sedangkan tubuh Ichigo sedikit oleng ke samping dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih! Jangan sentuh dia, Brengsek!"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Imajinasi Ruki jauh banget... Seandainya ada 3 Genre, bakal Ruki bikin Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Fantasy... hahaha, serakah bener nui orang.

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. Chapter 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**liekichi ****chan****_ **Bukan Kaien kug, Cin. Orang'na ghi sibuk mikirin ujian… hahaha, Ichigo emank berubah noh! Dasar, Baka jeruk!

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki****_ **Gag, pha-pha, Cin^^. Ruki tau kug kesibukan kamu, *sok tau*. He'em, Ruki jadi manusia aghi, tapi gag selamanya dung… Dia kan udah mati.

**SoraHinase****_ **Bukan Kaien, Cin. Kalo coal bersatu, agak sulit nui…^^ *becanda* thunkz dah repiu ia, Sora-Cin^^

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki****_ **Rukia gag mungkin selamanya jadi manusia dung, Cin… kalo gitu, orang mati banyak iank hidup agi dunk!^^

**Aizawa Ayumu****_ **Bukan Kaien kug, Ai-Cin… rival'na Ichigo itu loh, *nunjuk-nunjuk* Ruki seneng banget, Ai uda aktif nulis agi! Yosh! Hidupkan kembali IchiRuki di FBI.

**Arlheaa****_ **Bukan Kaien, Cin^^. Capa hayo? Emank tuw! Mikan no baka! Baka'na minta ampun… thunkz dah repiu ia, Cin… luph u!

**yuuna hihara****_ **Pakek badan orang iank udah mati pokok'na… kamu juja ica, Cin? Mau?^^. Iank maen tinjuan ma Ichigo bukan Kaien, Cin! Dia adalah… Autor! *plak*

**Juliette Vannesa Michaelis****_ **Mank upu hub'na Puasa ma fic? Thunkz dah repiu ia? Semoga berkenan di hati coz uda gag puasa *ditendang masa*

**edogawa Luffy****_ **Autor, Cin! *dengan wajah polos*… bukan kug, dia rival'na Ichigo, sahabat'na gitu… thunkz dah repiu ia? Kamu baik banget che, Cin! Makin sayang ajah… *plak*

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki****_ **Makaci' ia, Ruru-Cin… ajarin gimana, Cin? Les privat bayar 5 jt/hari, mau gag?^^ iank mukul bukan Kaien, Cin! Tapi sohib'na Ichigo, sapa ia?

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ****_ **Tara! So-Cin salah… hohoho, dia rival'na Ichigo, Neng. Rambut'na merah, tampan, tinggi, keren, ah! Tepar daku…

**Aika Ray Kuroba****_ **Emank, Mikan no baka! Yap, pilihan ke-2 benar. Kamu orang pertama iank berhasil menebaknya. Tapi gugur coz itu jawaban kedua kamu… Hohoho *seringai setan*

**Minami Kyookai****_ **Wah, makasih CintaQuw, kamu mau selalu merepiu diriku…^^ yah, Rukia hidup lagi berkat Autor iank baik hati inih. *plak* thunkz, My darling.

**ochibi4me****_ '**Cliffhanger' itu upu, Cin? Ruki gag ngerti. Entar dijawab lewat PMS ia? Nui dah update. Enjoy, Jenk!

**Kurochi Agitohana****_ **Hu'um, Rukia hidup agi! *bakar Rumah orang saking seneng'na* bukan Kaien kug, Cin… capa ia? Pokok'na sohib'na Si Ichi deh^^

**Yuki-ssme****_ **Ya udah kalu benci Ichigo, saingan Ruki berkurang deh. Khu khu khu… Autor iank nonjok! Mana seratus jempol'na, Cin? *ditendang ma penonjok asli* tepar.

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki****_ **Hehehehe^^ kamu salah, Cin… dia rival'na Ichigo, bukan Kaien… capa hayooo? Kalu ica nebak dapet… em… dapet upu ia? Dapet tinju'na Ichi, Ichi'na jadi milikku. Hahaha^^

**Jee-ya Zettyra****_ **Ruki juja suka ma adegan terakhir ntu… so sweet meskipun kepaksa en kasar. Makasih ya, Jee-Cin. Kamu masih mau ngerepiu fic Ruki. *Terharu mode on* luph u co much.

**Nyit-Nyit****_ **Gag ica update Qilat, Cin… tapi ini uda update, makaci' uda repiu ia?^^

**erikyonkichi****_ **Wah, ditengah kesibukan, Nee-san sempet-sempet'na ngerepiu Ruki. *Hiks, terharu* bukan Kaien, Eri-cin… tapi sohib'na Si Ichigo… Thunks ia? Luph u, Nee-san.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 4

* * *

**

Kini Ichigo telah berubah. Tanpa ragu, ia memaksa Rukia untuk berciuman dengannya, menjadi Gadis penghiburnya. Namun seseorang datang dan menolong Rukia. Siapa dia?

* * *

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

menempel sekilas dan…

**Buk!**

Satu tinjuan mendarat sempurna di pipi Ichigo, membuat adegan pemaksaan itu terhenti. Pelukan Ichigo pada tubuh Rukia terlepas, sedangkan tubuh Ichigo sedikit oleng ke samping dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih! Jangan sentuh dia, Brengsek!"

***(n_n)***

Dengan tetap, seringai tajam terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Ichigo menolehkan wajah sangar tersebut tepat pada sesosok lelaki yang kini berada di depan matanya.

Lelaki dengan rambut merah, tubuh tinggi dan ya… dia lah, rival Ichigo, yang juga termasuk sebagai daftar sahabat baiknya, Ashido Kano.

Sekali lagi, lelaki berambut merah itu mengganggu kesenangannya. Tatapan tajam mulai bertautan di antara mereka. Ashido tetap saja memandang tajam Ichigo.

Ia heran, tak cukupkah Ichigo mempermainkan semua gadis yang sudah rela menjadi mainannya selama ini? Hingga gadis baik-baik pun dipaksanya untuk menghibur dirinya, Kejam.

"Kuso!" teriak Ichigo berusaha meluapkan segala kekesalan dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak tahu diri!" teriak Ashido sambil melayangkan tinjuan keduanya tepat mengenai perut Ichigo.

**Bug!**

Tubuh tinggi Ichigo terhempas ke belakang, terseret oleh lantai yang ia pijak sebelumnya. Ichigo hanya meringis sekilas, kemudian ia mendongak, menatap Ashido dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sial!" desis Ichigo pelan.

**Di sisi lain**

Nampak seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang berdiri pasrah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Selalu saja, yang ia lihat hanyalah pertengkaran yang tidak berarti.

Kedua sahabat yang saling menyayangi dan saling melengkapi. Kenapa mereka harus selalu bertengkar seperti ini? Siapa yang patut di persalahkan? Mungkinkah Ichigo?

"Kenapa... Kurosaki…" kata gadis tersebut sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya sendiri dan ia sandarkan sejajar dengan dadanya.

Ditatapnya iba sesosok lelaki berambut jingga yang masih terduduk di lantai tersebut. Ichigo tak melawan sedikit pun, padahal Inoue tahu, Ichigo takkan semudah itu dikalahkan. Ichigo hanya memaki.

Inoue mulai berpikir, munkinkah Ichigo telah sadar dengan perbuatan bodohnya? Hingga ia tak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti pada Ashido.

Dialihkannya pandangan dari sepasang iris abu-abunya ke sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam. Gadis tersebut masih mematung di tempat, berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

Dirabanya bibir miliknya sendiri. Mungkin gadis tersebut masih belum percaya, belum percaya akan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo telah mencium dirinya. Malang sekali.

Dengan cepat Inoue membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Sekali lagi ia harus terluka melihat gadis-gadis yang telah berhasil menjadi korban dari pelampiasan Ichigo. Ia merasa amat sakit, tepat di dasar hatinya.

**Di pihak lain**

Perlahan Rukia mendekat ke arah lelaki berambut jingga tersebut. Ia berjalan bimbang dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bergerak dengan keyakinan di dalam hatinya, bahwa Ichigo tak seburuk itu.

Begitu sampai di depan Ichigo, ia duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan cara menumpu kedua lutunya di atas lantai dan memandang iba Ichigo.

Ia tak menyangka, luka Ichigo begitu dalam, mungkinkah ini semua akibat masa lalu yang dibuatnya? Ia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah pada lelaki ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan… Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lembut sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh rahang Ichigo yang lebam.

**Plak!**

Ditampiknya kasar tangan mungil milik gadis tersebut oleh Ichigo. Ia buang muka kusutnya ke arah samping. Ichigo tak sanggup menatap wajah melas dari gadis berpawakan kecil itu. Sungguh menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu! Enyahlah!" kata Ichigo ketus.

Diturunkannya sebelah tangan yang telah tertolak itu oleh Rukia. Tangan mungil tersebut mengerat sempurna. Rukia nampak menahan emosi di dalam hatinya.

Ashido yang melihat adegan manis itu pun, terdorong untuk ikut mendekat pada Ichigo. Setahu Ashido, gadis itu telah disakiti oleh sahabatnya, Ichigo. Tapi entah kenapa, ia malah menolongnya, bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

Begitu sampai di samping Ichigo, dijulurkannya sebelah tangan kanan miliknya tepat di depan muka Ichigo. Ashido bermaksud menawarkan pertolongan pada rivalnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ashido sambil mempertahankan uluran tangan miliknya di depan muka Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai sekilas, dan dengan bertumpu pada sebelah tangan kirinya, ia berhasil berdiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

Ichigo tersenyum sejenak, tapatnya senyum merendahkan. Ia pergi menjauhi kedua orang yang telah salah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ichigo tak peduli pada mereka. Sama sekali tak peduli.

"Cih! Mereka bodoh," bisik Ichigo sangat pelan dengan seringai tajam khas miliknya.

Ashido perlahan menurunkan sebelah tangannya, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ichigo. Ia tertawa sejenak.

"Aku bodoh mengkhawatirkannya," kata Ashido dalam hati.

Dipandanginya gadis tersebut diam-diam. Ia dapat melihat gurat kesedihan tercermin jelas pada paras manisnya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu rapuh di depan mata Ashido.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ashido kemudian, berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"…" Rukia masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam dan masih terduduk di lantai. Setitik air mata turun hingga menganak di pipi meronanya. Ia menangis?

Dengan cepat gadis itu berdiri. Ia hanya memandang arah bawah, yaitu lantai. Ashido dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, gadis tersebut nampak sangat sedih.

"Sial!" maki Ashido dari dalam hati, menatap tajam punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari, mengejar jejak langkah kaki Ichigo yang masih berada dalam satu lantai dengannya. Ia terus berlari sekuat mungkin. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Rukia memecahkan konsentrasi Ichigo untuk menatap persegi panjang dari bentuk pintu di depannya.

Dengan gerak lambat Ichigo berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sekaligus. Menatap Rukia datar yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Berdiri angkuh.

Begitu sampai, nampak Rukia masih terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup kencang mengejar Ichigo beberapa detik yang lalu. Ditatapnya sepasang mata musim gugur itu dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian.

"Ada yang tertinggal," kata Rukia kemudian.

"Hn?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

"… ini…" kata Rukia dengan jeda yang cukup lama.

Dengan gerak cepat, ditariknya kemeja putih dari seragam yang Ichigo kenakan saat ini. Ia tarik dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya, hingga tubuh Ichigo merendah dan wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan Rukia.

Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat. Dan sekarang wajah Rukia bergerak lambat menuju ke arah wajah tampan Ichigo yang persis berada di depannya. Dan…

**Cup...**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Mata Ichigo melebar sempurna, Rukia menciumnya? Apa-apaan ini?

Dengan gerak cepat dikeluarkannya sepasang tangan kekar miliknya dari dalam saku. Didorongnya kedua bahu milik gadis mungil tersebut kemudian.

Namun, Rukia tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisi tersebut. Dengan cara menarik lebih kuat kemeja Ichigo agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan tersebut, Ashido sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Inoue. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, gadis yang sebelum ini menolak mentah-mentak ciuman itu, saat ini malah ia lah yang melakukannya.

Dicengkramnya erat kedua bahu gadis tersebut. Dan didorongnya dengan tenaga lebih kuat oleh sepasang tangan kekar Ichigo.

Dan berhasil, Rukia sempat terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh oleh dorongan kuat tersebut. Namun ia masih tetap berdiri sekarang, menatap datar wajah terkejut Ichigo.

Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia alami sebelum ini. Dirabanya bibir miliknya sendiri… nyatanya, ciuman itu masih terasa. Rukia benar-benar telah menciumnya.

"K-kau…" kata Ichigo terputus-putus.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia senang dengan hasil kerjanya saat ini. Ia nampak tak keberatan sama sekali.

"Aku bersedia menjadi Gadis penghiburmu… itu kan, yang kau inginkan?" kata Rukia dengan nada mantap.

Ichigo masih tak bersuara, ia masih sangat terkejut dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Ini gila!

"Kau terlalu tinggi mencium gadis penghiburmu ini, seharusnya akulah yang menciummu seperti mereka, benar kan?" kata Rukia dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Wajah Ichigo berubah, ia nampak marah dengan apa yang Rukia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu, 'Gadis penggoda'? 'Menciumnya'? Dia bukan gadis murahan! Begitulah pikir Ichigo saat ini.

Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat kedua bahu Rukia, menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa sedikit terluka oleh perkataan 'Gadis penghibur' itu, Rukia tak pantas menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Ichigo tepat di depan wajah Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab santai pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Itu kan, yang kau minta?" kata Rukia datar.

Melihat wajah tenang Rukia, Ichigo pun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dihemapaskannya tubuh mungil itu hingga sedikit terdorong ke belakang, ditatapnya sinis wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bukan Rukia," kata Ichigo datar sambil pergi, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

Rukia hanya menatap punggung lebar itu, wajah manisnya berubah, tidak dengan ceria, apalagi senyuman. Ia nampak sedih.

Linangan air mata mulai menetes kembali dari pelupuk matanya. Sedari tadi ia telah sukses menahannya, namun kali ini ia tak sanggup lagi, ia menangis dalam diam.

**Brak!**

Sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuat dari seng itu. Ia tatap Ichigo tengah berjalan angkuh menuju ke arahnya, atau lebih tepat, pintu di belakangnya.

"Ichigo?" kata Kaien tepat saat Ichigo berada 2 m di depannya.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, tetap melangkah dengan tatapan kosong. Sekilas Ichigo menabrak sebagian kecil dari bahu Kaien.

Terlihat sekali bahwa lelaki ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pikirannya jauh melayang pada sesuatu, tidak di sini.

"Sial!"

Hanya itu yang dapat Kaien dengar dari bibir Ichigo setelah berhasil melewati dirinya. Kaien tahu, Rukia pasti akan langsung menemui Ichigo setelah ini. Dan itu hal yang salah.

"Aku terlambat," kata Kaien lirih.

Segera dialihkannya fokus kedua iris hijaunya pada gadis yang kini tertunduk tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Kini Kaien berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaien yang kini sampai di depan Rukia.

Rukia tetap saja terdiam di tempat. Dialihkannya pandangan kedua matanya pada sosok Ashido dan Inoue yang kini mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya, ia takkan mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari Rukia.

"Ashido, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaien datar.

Mereka juga diam seribu bahasa. Dan kini hanya mampu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan sedih, kasihan atau cemas?

Diangkatnya oleh Kaien, sepasang tangan hangatnya untuk menyentuh wajah Rukia. Kaien dapat melihatnya sekarang, gadis itu menangis.

"Rukia… Kau, menangis?" tanya Kaien tepat di depan wajah Rukia, menatapnya cemas.

Bibir gadis tersebut bergetar, ia menahan isakan yang begitu mendorong dirinya untuk meneriakkan kesedihannya.

Air mata terus mengalir lembut dan terus saja memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sudah Kaien duga, Ichigo pasti akan menyakitinya.

Dengan gerak lambat, dipeluknya tubuh mungil tersebut. Isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar oleh pendengaran Kaien. Rukia menangis kencang dalam dekapan hangat dada bidang Kaien.

Pelukan itu memberi ketenangan tersendiri bagi gadis tersebut. Panasnya tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpitan pun membuat suasana sedih tersebut berangsur sirna. Rukia merasa tenang.

Disisi lain Ashido hanya memasang wajah terkejut di tempat. Rukia? Nama itu begitu tak asing lagi baginya. Mungkinkah gadis ini…

"Kak, Kaien… jadi, gadis itu…" kata Inoue mendahului Ashido bertanya pada Kaien.

Kaien hanya menganggukkan kepala miliknya. Ashido nampak syok, begitu juga dengan Inoue. Jadi… gadis yang selama ini menjadi penyebab Ichigo hancur adalah gadis ini, gadis yang telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu? Tak dapat di percaya, bahkan mustahil.

"Dia... hidup?" tanya Ashido di dalam hati.

Wajah Inoue berubah menjadi murung. Gadis itu, gadis yang begitu berarti bagi Ichigo, lelaki yang diam-diam telah dicintainya semenjak SMP.

Kenapa ia kembali lagi? Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Inoue tak ingin Ichigo kembali lagi pada masa lalunya. Di lain pihak Inoue berharap Rukia dapat merubah Ichigo.

Sungguh perang batin yang membuatnya sakit sendiri. Mungkinkah kesempatannya untuk menjadi 'sesuatu' bagi Ichigo menghilang? Karena gadis ini telah kembali. Dan mungkin saja akan membawa Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Inoue dari dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

Diam-diam Rukia kini mendiami lemari berukuran sedang yang terletak di kamar Kaien. Semenjak dirinya terlihat, Rukia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menampakkan wujudnya di kediaman Kurosaki ini.

Ia bingung harus tinggal di mana, sedangkan Kaien memaksanya untuk tetap berada di rumahnya. Maka ia pun terpaksa memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

Keputusan itu menandakan, ia akan sering melihat Ichigo. Karena dirinya kini telah bebas, layaknya manusia pada umumnya, tak terikat oleh bros yang kini hanya Rukia simpan saja di salah satu laci kecil di samping lemari tidurnya.

Digesernya pintu lemari tersebut secara perlahan, gadis tersebut nampak berhati-hati dalam melakukannya. Takut seseorang yang kini berada satu kamar dengannya terbangun.

Begitu terbuka, ia bisa melihat wajah damai Kaien yang tengah tertidur pulas di dalam selimut berpola bendera Canada tersebut.

Dengan sekali lompatan lembut, kini Rukia berhasil menginjak lantai kamarnya. ditatapnya jam dinding berukuran sedang tak jauh dari dirinya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa haus dan ingin segera minum sekarang. Ia langkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya perlahan menuju ke arah pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya kembali dari luar.

"Fiuh… akhirnya keluar juga," kata Rukia yang kini behasil keluar dari ruang lingkup kamar Kaien.

Pandangan iris violet itu beralih pada sebuah pintu di samping kamar Kaien, sebuah pintu dengan gantungan nomor 15 di tengahnya. Ia tahu, ini adalah kamar dari Ichigo.

Nampak menggoda, ia tergoda untuk memasukinya. Apa yang ia rasakan adalah rindu? Entahlah, Rukia tak mempedulikan hal itu, karena saat ini gadis itu telah berhasil memutar kenop pintu dan pintu tersebut terbuka, meskipun hanya sedikit.

Nampak sosok lelaki tinggi terbaring dengan bertelanjang dada saja. Rukia sempat blushing di tempat.

"Apa-apan dia?" bisik Rukia sangat lirih dengan wajah memerah.

Dibukanya lebar pintu tersebut, dan setelah ia berhasil memasukinya, ditutupnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan decitan lirih. Ditatapnya makhluk dengan rambut jingga tersebut.

Berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjang kecilnya. Selimut yang awut-awutan, rambut yang berantakkan dan kerutan kekal di dahinya. Ia nampak sangat pulas.

Rukia memandang ke sekeliling meskipun sekilas. Di samping bantal tidurnya terdapat sebuah kantung plastik yang transparan, berisi…

"Pil?" kata Rukia dari dalam hati, menatap bulatan kecil berwarna putih yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Di… dia nge-fly? Mengkonsumsi ini?" tanya Rukia dengan voleme lebih keras karena terkejut.

Ditatapnya lelaki tampan tersebut kemudian. Rukia tak dapat mempercayai ini, terlalu banyakkah masalah di dalam otaknya sehingga ia harus memakan benda tersebut?

Benda yang konon dapat membuat kita merasa lebih baik bahkan seperti terbang melayang. Dan yang pasti, Rukia takkan mungkin mengetahuinya lebih jauh, ia bukan termasuk dalam golongan orang yang putus asa.

"Hei, kau..." kata Ichigo lirih.

Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Ichigo sedikit membuka matanya dan kini berhasil mencengkram sebelah tangan Rukia yang digunakan untuk menggenggam bungkusan tersebut. Alhasil, benda itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

Masih dalam posisi tidur, Ichigo menyeringai dan menarik tangan Rukia mendekat. Lutut Rukia terbentur dengan ranjang Ichigo dan ia jatuh tepat di atas Ichigo. Tapi tentu saja ditahannya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Kau… kenapa kau meninggalkanku…?" kata Ichigo setengah sadar tak sadar, ia terlihat ngelantur.

Rukia terpaku di tempat, sungguh nada bicara Ichigo membuatnya terhenyuh. Dibenarkannya posisinya saat ini. Duduk tepat di samping Ichigo dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Kau… membuatku hancur… Rukia…" kata Ichigo menatap kabur gadis di depannya, Ia menangis.

Rukia tertegun, Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia. Lelaki itu menangis di depan matanya. Sungguh hati Rukia sampai dibuat berdesir oleh penampakan itu.

Dielusnya lembut rambut jingga lelaki yang tengah bertelanjang dada tersebut. Jantung Rukia sampai berdegup sangat kencang. Dan ia yakin, suara jantungnya dapat didengar jelas oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar…" kata Rukia lembut.

Ichigo masih saja menampakkan wajah sedihnya, otaknya sedikit terganggu oleh obat-obatan itu. Mana mungkin seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menangis di depannya? Lagi pula bukankah Ichigo membencinya?

"Kau meninggalkanku…" katanya lirih.

"Tidak, aku kan tetap di sini… untukmu…" kata Rukia sambil merengkuh Ichigo.

Gerak yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Sebelah tangan Rukia kini tergerak memeluk lengan kekar Ichigo. Matanya terpejam, berharap bisa menenangkan Ichigo dan dapat mengerti perasaan Ichigo saat ini.

Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia, dilingkarkannya sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk melingkar tepat di pinggang mungil gadis tersebut. Awalnya Rukia terkejut, namun melihat keadaan Ichigo yang menyedihkan, Rukia pun membiarkannya.

Keduanya masih terdiam, saling merasakan kehangatan dari detik ke detik. Nampaknya mereka sangat menyukainya.

***(n_n)***

Sinar mentari pagi menyorot kedua insan yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Sepertinya mereka begitu nyenyak dengan tidur mereka semalaman penuh.

Perlahan kedua pasang mata tersebut terbuka secara perlahan. Menyipit karena pengaruh cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kedua mata yang memiliki warna berbeda tersebut pun segera beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Begitu terbuka sempurna,

"Kyaaa…!" teriak Rukia.

"Waaa…!" teriak Ichigo.

Keduanya secara serentak berteriak bersamaan. Dengan cepat Rukia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Mereka saling menutup badan mereka masing-masing.

"K… kau… telanjang! Dasar mesum!" teriak Rukia sekencang-kencangnya.

**T`B`C`**

**

* * *

**

**Ruki ngetik nui fic sambil dengerin ending Bleach iank judul'na **Echoes**, Suer! bagus banget. Gag keitung deh berapa kali, coz semua trek di Winamp Ruki isi'na **Echoes** aja... Ck, ck, ck...*gila*... Jadi keinget Video'na... Mengharukan... **u_u"

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Chapter 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Mikan kuchiki**

**choCo purple**

**bl3achou4ro**

**erikyonkichi**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

**Sayuukyo Akira Recie vold**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Yuuna hihra**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Nana Naa**

**Minami Kyookai**

**Edogawa Ruffy**

**SoraHinase**

**Liekichi chan**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Ochibi4me

* * *

**

**LAST OR FUTURE**

== Ruki ==

**Last Chapter

* * *

**

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Seperti saat ini… Aku terdiam kembali, hanya ditemani oleh hembusan angin pagi. Kutulis kembali, untukmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai angin, angin Musim Gugur yang sangat menyejukkan, atau bahkan menyakitkan.

Aku sungguh mengingatnya, saat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Bisa dikatakan bukan yang pertama kali, namun kesekian kalinya.

Mungkin aku bukanlah seseorang yang dapat kau anggap ada. Tapi inilah aku, aku ada di sampingmu meskipun kau tak memperhatikannya. Bahkan semua temanmu tak pernah mempedulikanku.

Mungkin dalam benakku pernah bertanya, "Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia?" Jawabnya ialah "Untukmu, untuk hidupmu." Itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kukatakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dengan goresan tinta sederhana, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Aku, Rukia Kuchiki, pengagum rahasiamu. Mungkin kau terkejut atau bahkan benar-benar tak percaya. Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kau tak selalu bahkan tak pernah ada untukku.

Itulah kenyataan yang harus kuketahui, kuakui dan kuterima sejak aku dan kau berada dalam satu gedung bersama. Aku adalah salah satu dari ratusan temanmu saat kita masih menjadi penghuni tetap SMP Karakura.

Gadis yang tak menonjol dan biasa-biasa saja. Dan… Baiklah, aku memang salah satu siswi berprestasi di sekolah saat itu, tapi itu sangatlah buruk bila kujadikan salah satu daya tarikku padamu.

Kau tahu? Aku selalu melihatmu, saat itu adalah pertandingan sepak bola. Aku selalu melihatnya, senyumanmu. Aku bisa merasakan, semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu menyukai permainan itu, dan berkat itu pulalah, aku tersenyum untukmu.

Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin sekali menjadi salah satu dari ribuan kebahagiaan bagimu, termasuk sepak bola yang kau sukai. Aku ingin menjadi salah satu yang berarti untuk sekedar kau pedulikan. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu sulit kugapai.

Awalnya, aku merasa bahwa kita bisa menjadi sahabat? Teman? Atau bahkan orang yang dapat kau akui kehadiranku. Tapi apa daya, detak jantungku selalu tak terkendali saat berada di dekatmu. Membuatku pusing, dan entah kenapa terasa sangat sesak di dadaku.

Kuucapkan selamat tinggal saat kau melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Kulihat punggung tegapmu. Ku lihat kau sama sekali tak berpaling. Aku kehilaganmu saat hari dimana aku harus menjalani study baruku di SS. Dan aku tak tahu dimana dirimu setelahnya.

***(u_u)***

Setahun setelahnya, aku kembali ke Karakura. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu? Aku terdiam dan bertanya-tanya,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"Mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Aku meringkuk, tergeletak lemah dalam ruangan itu. Bau obat menyengat, putih dan membosankan. Sudah sebulan lebih aku berada di sini. Mungkin karena penyakitku kambuh lagi.

Asal kau tahu, aku mulai muak dengan penyakitku yang satu ini. Selain memang tubuhku yang lemah, aku juga menderita infeksi akut pada lambungku. Dan tak tahu kenapa malah semakin menyakitkan akhir-akhir ini.

Terkadang hanya perlu waktu 3 hari saja aku harus tinggal di tempat membosankan itu. Tapi dokter berkata, sampai 2 bulan ke depan aku harus tinggal disana. Bukankah ini gila?

Mungkin saja sesuatu telah mereka rahasiakan padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang lebih kupedulikan saat ini adalah hatiku. Hatiku yang meraung-raung meminta kehadiranmu, disini… sekarang.

Mungkin aku merasakan rindu yang berlebihan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan saat itu. Lagi pula kian hari kian sakit saja lambungku ini. Sampai-sampai aku menjerit-jerit dibuatnya. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun sampai ketakutan. Hahaha…

***(u_u)***

Dan saat itu, tepatnya sehari sebelum aku diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku mengendap-endap, setidaknya aku ingin mencari udara segar, tepatnya, mencari tempat untukku merenung dan melihat kembali dunia luar yang aku rindukan. Aku senang sekali.

Tepat di situ, aku kembali bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang kukagumi. Dengan wajah panik kau berusaha menghentikanku, memangnya aku salah berdiri santai di geladak itu?

Mungkinkah kau menganggapku akan bunuh diri? Kurasa aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengakhiri hidup hanya karena sesuatu yang konyol. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat berbeda saat itu, lebih tepatnya pucat atau semacamnya.

Pada saat itu aku tersenyum lembut padamu, sesaat setelah kau meneriakiku, "Tunggu!". Tapi yang membuatku kecewa adalah, kau sama sekali tak mengenaliku atau menyebutkan namaku. Sungguh tak dapat kupercaya. Mungkin memang benar, selama ini kau tak pernah menganggap kehadiranku.

Dan di waktu bersamaan, aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, dan tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, aku tercebur ke dalam danau besar itu. Sial! Padahal baru saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

Sesaat aku terdiam di dalam air, aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, mengingat ekspresi terkejutmu saat melihatku terjun ke dalam danau. Membuatku ingin tertawa… tapi…

**Byur!**

Aku mendengar suara, suara sesuatu menghantam danau dan itu… kau! Tapi… kau tidak bisa berenang? Sungguh konyol sekali. Dan mau tak mau aku harus menolongmu. Kau sangat berat saat itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" itulah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan padamu. Aku tak menyadarinya, itu semua meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dan pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi diantara kita. Dan akulah yang terpaksa mengalah dan pergi meninggalkanmu dengan harapan kita dapat bertemu kembali. Ternyata kau menarik juga saat berbicara denganku, kau tersipu, sungguh manis.

***(u_u)***

Hei, kau berada satu ruangan denganku! Dan yang paling kutakutkan, kenapa kau dirawat disini? Ini adalah salah satu ruangan khusus untuk penderita penyakit dalam akut atau bahkan parah.

Mungkinkah kau mengidap suatu penyakit yang berbahaya? Atau bahkan mematikan? Aku sungguh ngeri memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam benakku saat itu.

Sejak aku tahu kau akan tinggal lama disini, aku mutuskan untuk lebih lama bertahan di dalam ruangan membosankan itu, setidaknya kau akan selalu ada di sampingku untuk sekedar kulihat.

Saat kulihat kau terbengong saat itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapamu, dan sekali lagi kupanggil kau 'Bodoh'. Dan kau berkata kau disini untuk menunggu… kematian?

Tidak! Jangan katakan itu! Aku ingin kau hidup dan tinggal disini bersamaku, tak buruk kan? Aku membentakmu, itu semua di luar kendaliku. Kau mengatakan seolah-olah suatu kematian adalah hal yang begitu enteng dan mudah. Aku tak bisa menerimanya.

Dan dimulai sejak saat itu, aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mengobrol bersama, dan ini sangat membuatku bahagia, sangat!

Aku menemukan satu hal baru darimu, kita berulang tahun di hari yang sama! Sungguh kebetulan sekali. Tapi kau berkata, hidupmu tak jauh dari waktu 2 bulan lagi, membuatku sedih.

Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan bertukar kado saat hari itu tiba. Dan apa kau tahu yang kupikirkan saat itu? Salah satu dari kita harus hidup, dan aku menginginkan, kaulah yang harus hidup.

20 hari sebelum tenggang hidupmu diramalkan usai, aku telah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Kutulis sepucuk surat sederhana untukmu dan keluargaku. Dan juga sebuah bingkisan indah yang akan menjadi penepat janjiku padamu. Kau sudah tahu kan, apa isinya? Bros salju itu.

Tekatku sudah bulat, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, dan yang paling tepat adalah hidupku untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu dalam ingatanmu. Setidaknya, aku berguna bagimu.

Saatnya tiba, kulihat kau baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa 2 botol cola. Aku berpikir, apa kau gila membawa cola untuk dua orang yang sama-sama pesakitan?

Aku berdiri lesu pada pembatas balkon ruangan kita. Aku melihatmu tapi tiba-tiba, kau terlihat pucat dan perlahan kau tersungkur di lantai dengan darah segar memenuhi bahkan keluar dari mulutmu. Aku masih terdiam.

Saat itu dadaku terasa sakit, sangat sakit melihatmu menderita tepat di depan mataku. Aku tersenyum kecut padamu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kami?

Aku harus cepat, itulah pikirku saat itu. Dengan segera kupanjat pembatas balkon itu, waktumu dan waktuku tak banyak. Aku harus cepat dan mengakhiri semua ini. Dan masih samar-samar aku bisa mendengar kau berusaha memanggil namaku.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh goyah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Dengan senyum lepas kutatap lantai jauh di bawah sana, terasa mengerikan. Tapi… aku yakin, ini akan sangat membantumu.

Aku pun terjun dan berbisik, "Aishiteru, Ichigo." kututup erat mataku, aku takut, sangat takut.

***(u_u)***

Persaanku kacau! Kau membenciku? Kenapa kau membenciku? Padahal aku telah berkorban untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bertahun-tahun aku menjadi hantu gentayangan karena perasaan bencimu padaku. Dan kau membuang bros itu? Ini tidak mungkin.

Sampai suatu hari kau menerimanya kembali, dan yang pasti dengan sedikit tipuan aku berhasil mendekatimu. Dengan satu langkah awal ini, aku berharap akan mendapatkan kata maaf darimu.

Tapi… saat kau tahu aku adalah Rukia yang bunuh diri di depan matamu, kau menjadi sangat membenciku. Oh, tidak! Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin kau memaafkanku, karena hanya dengan itulah aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu.

Dan hari itu pun tiba, saat dimana kau berkata untuk memaafkanku dan menyuruhku pergi. Aku bahagia sekaligus sedih. Dan juga kecewa karena kau, orang yang sangat kusayangi menolakku mentah-mentah saat itu. Bahkan kau mengusirku, tepatnya menyuruhku pergi.

Memang aku telah bersalah… bunuh diri, melanggar janji dan berbohong padamu. Tapi semua itu kulakukan hanya untukmu. Tapi sudahlah, aku berharap, setelah kau membaca surat ini, kau mau merubah perasaanmu padaku.

Setidaknya ingatlah aku yang telah menjadi teman terburukmu, akuilah keberadaanku. Hanya itu, aku hanya ingin jujur saat semua benar-benar kau putuskan. Dan keputusanmu disaat terakhir adalah membenciku selamanya. Aku terima itu.

Dan aku mohon padamu, di kehidupan barumu ini, carilah seseorang yang benar-benar berarti untukmu. Seperti aku yang menganggapmu sangat berarti melebihi apa pun.

Hati yang kudonorkan padamu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau anggap enteng, kau harus hidup dan bahagia di dunia ini. Karena itulah yang kuinginkan.

Tetaplah tersenyum seperti mentari pagi yang menyejukkan, dan jadilah angin yang selalu menghembuskan kebahagiaan untuk semua orang.

Terima kasih,

Rukia

* * *

***(u_u)***

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lelaki itu kini tengah berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah geladak rapuh, dimana begitu sarat akan kenangan yang dimilikinya. Saat dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Hatinya terasa galau, dan… menyesal. Mungkinkah ia bersikap salah, atau bahkan terlalu tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, ia tak peka. Menganggap sesuatu selalu sederhana, dialah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Air mata yang membasahi pipinya kini telah mengering sempurna. Dirematnya penuh rasa amarah lembaran-lembaran kertas manis bertuliskan ribuan kenyataan. Dimana semua kebodohannya terungkap.

"SIAL!" sudah kesekian kalinya, lelaki itu, Ichigo, berteriak, mencoba melampiaskan segala tekanan dalam hatinya.

Tubuhnya jatuh, lututnya menabrak kasar geladak yang terbuat dari kayu rapuh itu. Ia bersujud, menyesali. Bahkan ia kembali mengerang dan menangis. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Tapi tentu saja, semua telah terlambat.

"Maafkan, aku… Rukia…" sepatah-patah kalimat berhasil diucapkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Permohonan maaf yang terasa sangat tak berguna. Karena ia telah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

**Flashback**

Keduanya secara serentak berteriak bersamaan. Dengan cepat Rukia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Mereka saling menutup badan mereka masing-masing.

"K… kau… telanjang! Dasar mesum!" teriak Rukia sekencang-kencangnya.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, dipandanginya sinis gadis yang secara terang-terangan telah mengganggu kehidupannya, ia terlihat muak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kamarku!" kata Ichigo dengan nada akhir yang ditekan kuat.

Rukia terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah sempurna. Ia tak sanggup melihat lelaki di hadapannya tengah bertelanjang dada ria serta menatapnya setajam itu.

"Cih! Asal kau tahu? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk disini semalam," kata gadis itu begitu lancar tanpa beban.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya, ia terkejut. Ia masih tak percaya, berani-beraninya ia meminta gadis itu untuk menemaninya. Ini di luar kesadarannya atau bahkan keinginan terpendam yang seharusnya tak diketahui siapa pun, terkhusus Rukia sendiri.

"Aku mengigau, aku tidak mungkin memintamu untuk bersamaku, karena aku sangat membencimu," kata lelaki tersebut sangat datar dan kini mengambil posisi berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Rukia hanya mendengus kesal, diliriknya lelaki yang kini telah berjalan santai menjauhinya. Terlihat begitu angkuh dan sangat tak peduli. Lelaki itu membuat Rukia harus bersabar sekarang.

Dan lirikan Rukia berubah menjadi sebuah lototan saat dengan _live_ ia melihat Ichigo dengan santainya menurunkan celana yang ia pakai dan kini hanya menyisakan celana boxer pendek berwarna hitam saja.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Da-dasar bo-bodoh!" teriak Rukia gugup dengan wajah yang ia tolehkan 180 derajat dari posisi Ichigo berada.

Dengan muka yang teramat malas Ichigo menatap Rukia yang masih membuang muka padanya, ia tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau pergi sekarang, ini wilayah pribadiku."

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi! Sekarang!" teriak Rukia yang langsung turun melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu dengan muka memerah.

**Brak!**

Suara bantingan pintu tersebut kembali membawa kamar Ichigo dalam kesunyian. Dalam hati ia tersenyum namun entah kenapa wajahnya selalu nampak dingin dan seolah tak membutuhkan apa pun.

"Sial," desisnya.

***(u_u)***

"Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan kata maaf dari Ichigo ya?" kata Rukia pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini gadis berpawakan mungil tersebut tengah berjalan santai melewati trotoar jalan raya. Baru 5 menit yang lalu jam sekolahnya telah usai dan begitu bel berbunyi, ia langsung beranjak meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

Dengan membawa tas jinjing sekolahnya, gadis tersebut berjalan santai sambil menolehkan pandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keramaian membuat bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Sudah sekian lama, ia tak dapat menjalani hidup layaknya manusia yang hidup di atas bumi. Ia sangat senang, sampai…

"Apa itu... Ichigo?" bisik Rukia begitu melihat sesosok lelaki yang begitu dikenalnya.

Lelaki itu, Ichigo, kini tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis manis berkuncir kuda ke atas dengan mata berwarna orange terang. Sangat manis dan terlihat begitu periang.

Pandangan Rukia terpaku, namun sepasang kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Ia tak dapat mempercayainya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terima dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hatinya terasa amat sakit, jantungnya berdetak dengan gelisah, tapi bibirnya terbungkam rapat, pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu dan…

"Rukia?" begitulah arti gerak bibir Ichigo yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Rukia di sebrang jalan.

Sepasang iris musim gugurnya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata violet yang sayu itu. Dengan cepat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tertunduk sedih. Dilanjutkannya gerak sepasang kakinya untuk terus melangkah, tanpa melihat ke arah lelaki itu lagi.

Gadis itu merasakan sakit, tepat di dasar hatinya. Didongakkannya kepala miliknya menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah saat itu, gadis itu tersenyum kemudian memandang ke arah samping kanan dari dirinya.

Dilihannya saat ini, sebuah bus berwarna biru terang tengah melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya. Gadis tersebut berhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Dipeluknya erat tas jinjing yang ia bawa saat itu. Dipejamkannya sepasang mata violetnya secara erat.

Ia merasa hidupnya tak berarti, malah sangat salah bila harus menerima kenyataan di depan matanya. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan memang tak seharusnya, ia hidup di atas dunia lagi, ini salah.

**Ckiiittt!**

Suara decitan rem membahana di sekitar mereka, dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan, tepatnya seorang gadis yang dipeluk erat oleh seorang lelaki tampan dan bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut mencoloknya.

Sebelah tangan kanan lelaki itu terangkat dalam posisi menyetop dengan telapak tangan yang nyaris menyentuh bagian depan bus. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk erat tubuh gadis tersebut, begitu sarat akan tujuan hanya untuk melindunginya.

Perlahan dibukanya sepasang iris violet tersebut, ditatapnya saat ini, dada bidang lelaki tersebut sudah dapat membuatnya mengerti, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ichigo begitu sepasang matanya menatap suatu keganjilan di kedua mata Rukia.

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Ingin rasanya, gadis itu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu," tapi…

"Aku ingin kau memaafkanku, Ichigo… itu saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata gadis tersebut sambil tertunduk lesu menatap aspal yang ia pijak.

Pelukan tersebut telah terlepas, bibir lelaki tersebut mulai terbuka dan berkata, "Aku memaafkanmu, sejak dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi tolong… jangan mengangguku lagi,"

Terkejut? Tentu saja, gadis tersebut melebarkan matanya, dan terdiam di tempat. Ichigo hanya bermuka datar dan meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendiri.

**And flashback**

Disekanya secara kasar tetesan air mata yang telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sudah kedua kalinya Ichigo harus menangis karena kebodohannya. Ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat berharga sebanyak dua kali adalah pengalaman buruk dalam hidupnya.

Kembali diingatnya segala, senyum yang diberikan Rukia kepadanya, tapi kenapa? Dirinya sendiri malah menolak kehadiran gadis tersebut secara terang-terangan. Sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

Lembaran-lembaran surat tersebut kini telah dilepaskannya dan berhasil diterbangkan jauh oleh sang angin, seluruh kata di dalamnya telah terekam sempurna di dalam benak Ichigo. Ia tak membutuhkan lagi surat tersebut, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah Rukia, hanya Rukia.

Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki miliknya, terlihat begitu rapuh dan putus asa. Sepasang mata musim gugurnya memandang kosong arah depan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, bahkan sedikit tertawa.

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia…" lelaki tersebut berkata.

…

Ia terjun, sosoknya menghilang. Takkan ada seorang pun yang mengerti, bahkan mengetahuinya. Tubuhnya menghilang di tengah danau luas itu. Tak berjejak sama sekali.

***(u_u)*

* * *

**

**Tetaplah tersenyum seperti mentari pagi yang menyejukkan, dan jadilah angin yang selalu menghembuskan kebahagiaan untuk semua orang. Aku akan selalu bersamamau, Ichigo. Karena itulah janjiku. Aku takkan mengucapkan kata berpisah, Sampai jumpa…**

**Rukia,

* * *

**

**Ichigo's P.O.V. - Komunitas Roh**

Aku melihatnya! Ia membelakangiku, gadis itu… dengan memakai terusan manis berwarna merah jambu lembut. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan aku harus menyampaikannya sekarang. Bagaimana sebenarnya isi hatiku, dan bagaimana kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Aku terus berlari, awan biru menemani langkahku menuju padanya. Ingin kusampaikan, betapa aku sangat mencintainya, dan takkan pernah kubiarkan ia pergi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku membutuhkannya, sangat menginginkannya.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" kuhela napas secara rakus, dia memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, terima kasih." katanya begitu lembut.

Apakah ini mimpi? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak terkejut melihatku. Tapi sudahlah, aku tersenyum dan memandangnya lembut. Aku rindu padanya.

"Aku juga menci…" kataku namun terputus.

"Aku tahu," katanya dan kini sebelah tangan hangatnya menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku. "… aku tahu, kau tak perlu mengatakannya," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang begitu sangat kurindukan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar apa yang ia katakan padaku, setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir itu membuatku merasa bahagia, sungguh.

"Lihatlah langit biru itu," katanya sambil menatap ke depan dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit.

Aku mengikuti geraknya. Kutatap langit cerah di atas kami dengan perasaan heran, apa maksudnya?

"Terima kasih, Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi," katanya pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap langit. Kaos hitam yang kukenakan tetaplah sama saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan mengejarnya. Ini membuatku bahagia, sangat.

Kami memandang langit itu bersama. Tak perlu melihatnya lagi, karena dengan merasakan eratnya genggaman tangan kami, aku bisa merasakan, kami akan bahagia setelah ini. Dengan bersamamu, pengagum rahasiaku, dan juga… kekasih sepanjang hayatku.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

Ok, Photo endingnya terpampang di `**AvAtAr** Profil RuKi **PeRiOdE** 5`... kalian bisa lihat bagaimana keadaan akhir dari fic ini dalam bentuk gambar.

* * *

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
